A month in Hell
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: At sixteen Alex was still an agent for MI6, tired he comes back from a missions to only be forced to go to the only place on earth he hated more than being an agent especially when his class would go too. Only two words, SAS camp. Slash involved :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Alex Rider fanfiction so I hope that it will turn out well :) There will be some more mature ceans in the story but  
I´ll warn before there will be an NC-17 note if there is some more grafic ceans in the story :)  
Oh yeah it´s a slash story which means it´s boy/boy if you don´t like it then don´t read.  
Thank you**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Slowly limping up to the house, Alex prayed to god that Jack would already be asleep. It never ended well when he came back from a mission especially now, he had a raging headache and his right leg was cramping. Remembering how he almost had been crushed earlier, that day made him shudder, he had been lucky and the only thing that had gotten hurt was his leg.

Opening the door he crept in, if Jack was asleep already then he didn´t want to disturb her she always worried too much when he was away. Then again, this time it had been a narrow escape, a few more minutes and he would have been a goner. Water had suddenly become a thing he wasn´t too comfortable with, especially after that shark and now that giant octopus that almost had killed him. Stiffening a yawn Alex turned on the lamp in his room closing the door making sure it was locked a habit he had gotten when he had started with the missions, if someone would get into the house and he wouldn't notice it then he would notice if someone was trying to open his door. Skipping the shower Alex threw his dirty clothes on the floor not having the strength to pick them up looking in the mirror he sighed. The leg would be sore the next day and the bruise he had on his face would be something new for the girls to talk in school about again. Not that he cared anymore, if they didn´t think he was a druggie then they said that he was in a gang the only one that knew the truth and in any way was nice to him was Tom, good old trusted Tom. Even the teachers disliked him; his Spanish teacher had even said it straight out in front of everyone in the class, which resulted in Alex getting a detention that he, missed because of a mission. Even the teachers disliked him; his Spanish teacher had even said it straight out in front of everyone in the class, which resulted in Alex getting a detention that he, missed because of a mission. It surprised him that they didn´t throw him out, but he was a kind of good student expect for his absence because of his dreaded missions.

He was fast asleep; before his head even touched the pillow, he had more than 45 hours of sleep to regain. Not that he could sleep that long he had to make it to school or else he didn´t even want to know what would happen if he would get thrown out. MI6 would probably be thrilled about it no one would suspect a school dropout at sixteen to be an agent working for MI6. Furthermore, he would have more time for his missions, now when he had so much homework to catch up on he didn´t concentrate well enough on his missions and that made him an easier target.

***

It took him about ten minutes, to get down the stairs and in to the kitchen, without making Jack suspicious, he didn´t like it when she would fuss over some wound when he was on a mission. He had already accepted and gotten used to the fact that he would never get out from a mission without any kind of wounds or bruises.

"Good morning Jack," Alex was almost hit with a flying egg if it wouldn´t be for his reflexes kicking in. Jack was staring wide-eyed at him, before a big grin spread on the Americans face suffocating him with a hug.

"When did you get back I didn´t hear you" making some distance between herself and Alex still keeping him in her grasp Jack let her eyes roam over his body as if she was trying to see if he was trying to hide some horrible wound. Deciding that he wasn´t Jack let him go filling a plate putting it in front of him, he may not be home too often but eat he had to do. Grateful that Jack didn´t speculate any further Alex ate his food before he went to school it wouldn´t look too good if he was late when he for once was in school.

Whispers was heard in the now very quiet corridor, Alex gaze was fixated on the hallway in front of him, his pride would never let it show how uncomfortable he was with the situation. He had long ago stopped listening to the rumors that just got worse and worse every time he was gone and came back with bruises and cuts. Sitting down in the back of the classroom Alex let his eyes scan the whole room, it would never change this people could never understand him, their lives where protected and safe. Never had they needed to defend their lives from some crazy person who wanted to destroy the world. The only one that said anything else to him than an insult was Tom who seemed to be running a bit late, just as Alex had thought that in came Tom looking like a hurricane had terrorized him. Seeing his friend Tom made his way to the back of the classroom plopping down in the chair beside Alex.

"Kicked any crazy scientist lately?" Tom really knew how to make everything into a joke; sometimes it was fun but not that day glaring at his friend as an answer.

"No, what have I missed?" He knew that it was pointless to ask but he didn´t want to talk about his mission at that moment.

"A lot, but You´ll survive." Hitting Alex on the back laughing in that weird way he always did, he was just to continue to talk but was stopped as the teacher walked into the classroom.

The class was boring; Alex found himself more than one time falling asleep only to bee woken by a hard kick from Tom. The sleep had been cut short and it was all falling back on him now, he was lucky that the teacher didn´t notice anything or else he would be in trouble. This was how the day went on, of course there were more whispers and then of course the class bully Dean Winslet couldn´t keep his mouth shut, it disturbed Alex more that he couldn´t do anything about it because he didn´t want to hurt the pathetic boy than the fact that he was being bullied.

'Attention please all first years please make your way to the auditorium' it was a well known fact that the auditorium only was used when something weird would happen and so the first years was a bit worried what it all was about. Alex and Tom didn´t say too much expect for Tom´s very lame jokes. The only good thing was that they only had two hours left of school and it was chemistry so no one was in a hurry.  
The auditorium was almost full when they entered, sitting down on the first two empty seats they found. In the front stood the principle and the secretary both trying to look important.

"Listen up students, this year the school and the government have decided that all first years will go to a camp, SAS to learn how to defend and take care of themselves. You will be there for a month; you will be going with your class and you will all be expected to behave, any questions?" the whole room was filled with murmurs and angry comments, but you could hear some exited voices too oh how wrong they were if they thought it would be easy. Alex could almost see it in his head how the students were crying when they were dragged from their bed at five a.m. He almost laughed out loud when it hit him, he would have to go too when he had gotten away the first time after only ten days he had been very happy but now… a month worth of exercise that damn place was like hell on earth. Tom again looked Alex had to take second look not believing his eyes his friend looked somewhat smug grinning like a demon. Somehow it Alex feels a bit worried, with everything he had told his friend about the SAS he could almost see it in front of him how Tom annoyed the living hell out of the sergeant. It would be hard to explain to the government how it happened that the leader of the SAS camp went crazy because of a sixteen-year-old boy. Stiffening a laugh at the thought of the stern sergeant in the psyche ward at the local hospital was somewhat funny.

***

"What´s so funny Al?" Alex hadn´t been able to keep it in anymore he had kept himself from laughing for almost two hours and when they were dismissed Alex had hurried out from the school. Only resulting in him laughing like crazily when he was far enough from the school with Tom behind him.

"Nothing, I just remembered something. Not that you need to know." Starting to walk once again when he had calmed down Alex ignored his friend, Tom was just too curious to let it go with that.

"What do you mean by that and do you know that place that they´re sending us to?" Oh, if he only knew what was waiting for them, one part of Alex told him that he should take advantage of the fact that he was a spy and that he had been there before while the other part just wanted to skip the whole thing and maybe catch up on his endless schoolwork.

"Yes I´ve been there, I wonder why we haven´t been informed earlier about this even our parents know about it as they have given their permission to it. Oh and I´ll give you an advise Tom, take it seriously it will help a great deal and don´t piss of people." Yes Alex had given his slightly crazy friend a advise that was seriously good, not some crap that Blunt thought would help him on his missions.

Parting their ways half way, Alex picked up the pace he wanted to get home as fast as possible he had to have a talk with Jack he just couldn´t believe that she would let him go to that damn camp once again. Especially after what he had told her about his last stay there, you could calmly say that she hadn´t been very happy about it. Inside the house he was greeted with silence, it seemed as if Jack was out probably shopping for food. Well it gave him time to do some homework and maybe just maybe he would have the time to take a cold shower before something weird would happen.  
Because that was something, he had learnt don´t let your lives collide with each other that doesn´t end well in any way possible.

* * *

Was it good enough? please review so that I can know if it´s readable :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy that it´s good enough :) And as many has told which I´m happy about the school thing as I live in Finland I´m not really into the english school system :/  
But I hope it´s not a too big error :) And yes maybe I should have rated it M but as it won´t be too many nc-17 ceans but what´s done is done.  
Well here is the second chappie read and admirer my writing skills ;P **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Alex was still cursing over his bad luck, after talking with Jack, where he got to know that it had been MI6 that had granted the permission that he would be going to the camp. He had gone to the bank after that only getting a short 'you don´t want to make your friends suspicious now do you? And it will be good for you to train a bit.' Alex had never felt the urge to kill more than at that moment, Blunt really knew how to push his buttons. Mrs. Jones wasn´t too much help either, only eating her never-ending peppermints, seriously how could anyone like something that much but then again maybe it was better than that she was smoking there wouldn´t be much left in the world that was called cigarettes then.

Throwing things that he knew that he would need into a big bag that was lying on his bed, Alex forced his thoughts away from the next month and tried to go through if he had forgotten something instead. It didn´t help to brood over things you couldn´t change that was what Ian always had told him when he asked why his uncle had to go away again, he had been seven when he for the first time had gotten that answer and he hadn´t asked after that why he had to go. Alex couldn´t keep the smile from his lips when he remembered that, even if the smile was hollow it still was a real and genuine smile. Alex couldn´t remember when he last time had smiled for real, it was as if MI6 sucked out all his will to live, he was like a robot that only did what he was told, he was lucky that Jack still was alive, after all things that had happened between him, SCORPIA and MI6.

***

Saying goodbye to Jack the next morning, Alex made his way to school, hoping that nothing weird would happen while he was at the SAS camp. Not that he actually thought that he would be lucky enough for that to happen, mainly as almost every guy from his class liked to pick on him. When he thought about it, Tom and two other boys that didn´t really, say much was the only ones, in the class that didn´t whisper or spread knew weird rumors about him.

The schoolyard was filled with exited students, chattering on and on about some stupid things, they would be the first one to be the month there, as there were only five first year classes every class got to go there separately. In addition, with his bad luck he was in the first class that got to there, at least he was lucky enough to have Tom with him, or else he didn´t know if he could stand to be there a month. Thinking back, he saw Wolf´s angry face, Snake and Eagle, Ben (Fox) was nice but he worked for MI6 now so he wouldn´t be there. With any luck the K-unit wouldn´t be there at the camp, he really didn´t want to see them again. Especially Wolf, okay maybe the man didn´t hate him but just because the man had helped him once at Point Blanc didn´t mean that, they were on a good foot with each other. At least he wouldn´t be worried about being shot at, or killed, as the place was probably one of the safest places on earth.

"OI, Rider are you sure you´ll get out alive when you´re so sickly?" Turning out the annoying voice that belonged to Dean, and like any other time all the other boys (or Dean´s tail as Alex called them) laughed as if it was the funniest thing they ever heard. "Hey I´m talking to you Rider!" Turning around Alex had to lift his head a bit, as Dean was almost a head taller than he was.

"Then don´t talk to me." A new round of whispers were heard, usually Alex only ignored Dean and didn´t make any fuss over the fact that the other boy was trying to make him angry. This led to the fact that people thought that he didn´t want to deny the fact, and that he actually was a drug addict or in some kind of gang, because of the bruises and scars he had gotten. Giving Dean a cold glare, he so often used before he killed someone Alex pushed himself past Dean, and walked up to Tom who was standing on the side looking worriedly at his best friend. They still had a good twenty minutes on them before the buss would arrive, and they would be on their way to the camp. Sitting on his bag Alex took out a book he had taken with him if something like this would happen, Tom was half-asleep and so it was best to let him be. There would be even lesser sleep when they got to B.B (too lazy to write out the whole name but I presume that everyone now the name xD), so they would need all the energy that they could get.

The bus was on time for once, but it took half an hour for them before they could start, all the bags that the girls had with them and then the teacher who was trying to get everyone to sit still so that she could see if someone was missing. However, after everyone was on board and sitting still in their seats, it could begin.

**_A month in hell._**

The first few hours was hectic, Alex had never thought that they could get that much noise out from them but he was wrong. Tom was asleep and didn´t even budge when Jared almost fell on him when he was standing in the bus when it was moving. Alex had taken his special made iPod with him, after his real one had broke, Smithers who worked for MI6 as the gadget guy had fixed it with a few improvements, like it was bullet proof, and 100% waterproof. Listening to music rest of the way he couldn´t keep himself from thinking, of all the possibilities that could ruin his life forever. B.B wasn´t exactly your first priority when you wanted to have a school trip. Alex could almost see how the students would drive the SAS soldiers into madness, not a pretty sight if you asked him.

The first thing you could see of the place was the gigantic mansion that was located there, squeals and exited voices, some of the girls even thought that they would be staying there, oh how wrong they where Alex suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. Tom had woken up from his slumber when Jenny one of the bitches in the class accidentally hit him in the head with her handbag, waking him up. Even he looked in awe at the mansion, but the only thing needed for him to not care or look exited at the mansion was a look at Alex, which said a lot. They would not be staying there. A weird grin spread on Tom´s face, he had some crazy idea again. Alex didn´t really care, as it probably had something to do with pissing of the others in the class. That would be fun to watch, as long as Tom didn´t get caught.

The bus stopped and everyone started to get off the bus, trying to find their own bag (or bags for the girls). Alex was in no hurry to get out; he was worried, what if someone remembered him? Or worse, called him that god forsaken nickname they had given him (double O´nothing. Right spelled?). No one had yet to see the men that stood a bit further away, no one of them looked happy, more like pissed off and annoyed that they had to be the ones there looking after the kids. Alex tapped himself on the shoulder mentally, as he could recognize some of them; the others had to be some from some other units that he hadn´t met on his first stay there. Not that he cared, he hadn´t seen anyone from K-unit so maybe he had gotten lucky and they where away.

"LISTEN UP KIDS!" The recently so loud group of teenagers, was now quieter than a mouse staring at the men. Some of the girls even looked a bit afraid all color drained from their faces. Even Tom looked a bit scared Alex was the only one that was calm, laughing mentally over his classmates reactions for once they would be in deeper shit than he does.

"I won´t take shit from you and neither will anyone else, when you´re here you will follow our rules which includes getting binned. I´m Hawk and I´ll be one of the leaders you will all be put in groups which one unit will take care of. The units are B-unit, D-unit, K-unit…" Alex thought he would die, of course he wouldn´t have such a good luck that he would get away from K-unit and Wolf, maybe if he got himself binned...? No, that wasn´t such a good idea.  
At least there was a very small chance, that he wouldn´t be put in the same group that would be with K-unit. He didn´t listen too well when Hawk explained the rules and stuff, that he already knew. He only caught few words of the speech, too worried about the fact that he could end up with K-unit, disturbed him. First, when they started to move to the jeeps, Alex was drawn back from his thoughts.

The ride to the camp was so much more that Alex couldn´t describe it, he was desperately trying to stay hidden so that no one would notice him, as some of the men probably would remember him. While did that the rest of his class minus him and Tom were fooling around, bickering and not taking anything seriously. Okay Tom was looking in awe at everything his mind probably going to overheat of excitement.

All the units stood on a long line when they came, with their bit angry and stern faces they didn´t exactly look friendly, and Wolf with his killer glare probably scared them the most. There would be four groups as they where the smallest class in their school, and so they would be five in each group one group would be mixed, but the three others would only be girls and guys separated.

"Okay my name is Wolf and I´m in charge of the K-Unit. All of you will be following orders and I don´t want to listen to your yapping so SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Those few that had been talking stopped immediately, it wasn´t very good to piss of Wolf this early. "Good now listen well I will only say the groups one when you hear your name you will go and stand by that team the first team will be with the B-Unit, they´re Jessica, Joanna, Daisy, Mary and Patricia." The girls hurried to stand by the men, you could see that they weren´t very pleased with their group, but they kept quiet for the moment. "Next group will be with the D-Unit, Diana, Hanna, Alice, Greg and Will," Alex was getting worried okay there was still two groups left but his gut told him to be prepared for the worst which means ending up with K-Unit. "The ones that will be coming with the K-Unit with me are, Dean, Thomas, Jared, Robert, Nick and Alex." God no, not only did he end up with the K-Unit he has to be one month with Dean and his tail too, his life couldn´t become worse than this. Taking his things, he tried not to look up or draw any attention something, which he had been training for the last years and he had to admit, that he was quite good at that, unfortunate it didn´t work with the K-Unit. Wolf was fast over the chock not saying a thing; he just continued to announce the last group even if it was fairly easy to see who was in the group. Tom shot Alex a sympathetic look before he walked over to the T-Unit.

After that, they were shown to the hut they would be staying in girls and guys separate so that nothing weird would happen, when the rest of the class was fighting over the bunks in the other end, Alex put down his bag on the bunk nearest the door. He didn´t like to sleep somewhere where he couldn´t escape if something would happen. Tom put down his things beside Alex´s; he wasn't going to leave his friend alone at the door, even if it probably would become a bit chilly in the morning.

Ignoring the rest of the class, expect for Tom who got a quiet 'it´s best to sleep now or else you will never wake up tomorrow' and a fast good night, Alex lied down on the bunk falling asleep he was not going to suffer with the rest just because they didn´t want to go to sleep. Tom took Alex´s advice and also he went to sleep, on this, he trusted Alex enough to take his advice on this one.

* * *

Reviews are very welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Horray for the third chappie! xD I hope**** it´s good enough! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"RISE AND SHINE KIDDIES!" Groaning Alex woke up; Eagles voice was not the first thing you wanted to hear in the morning. Putting on his clothes Alex pushed Tom off the bed, he didn´t want his friend to get in trouble or else he would probably end up with trouble too.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was outside, Alex who had been the first one out had to wait those fifteen minutes, the worst thing was that when he stood there outside, all the Unit´s stared at him some of them curious or like Wolf who was glaring. It was tiring to say the least especially as he tried to look as innocent as possible while keeping a straight face. No one said anything before everyone was outside, angry murmurs and complaints could be heard through the students, who weren´t too happy about the way they where awaken.

"Listen up kiddies, the way you have behaved this morning is unacceptable but I´ll let you go this time, but there won´t be a next time. Go to breakfast and after that at 0600 sharp, you will be here with your group. Dismissed. You Rider stay behind, we have to discuss your 'small' problem'" Alex could hear snickers coming from Dean and his friends when Wolf had spoken to him, grinning in a very creepy way.

Leaving Alex with K-Unit everyone else went to the mess hall for breakfast. Standing there Alex felt a tingle of worry, he really didn´t want to be alone with the K-Unit.

"Holy fuck Cub why are you here?" Okay, Alex had NOT expected that question he had more or less expected and angry growl and a killer glare asking what the fuck he was doing there.

"I dunno, It wasn´t exactly my first choice of vacation…" Alex wasn´t sure, if it was because of his closeness with half-crazy Tom or the fact that he had been around too many crazy people, trying to take over world that made him want to piss off Wolf, really badly. Smirking, Alex looked at Wolf who just raised his eyebrow but you could see that was clearly annoyed by the answer. Eagle was snickering on the side trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah you will have special training in the evening but on the day you´ll be with your group." Glaring at Wolf who gave him once again that creepy grin, he turned to the dude (got that from Jack) who had been standing quietly beside Snake.

"And who´re you? Never seen you before…" Tilting his head to the side, the guy gave him a smile.

"I´m Lynx, do you know that you´re seriously good looking?" Alex was in chock, but he got fast out of it smiling sweetly at Lynx.

"Thank you but I don´t do weird people," his smile just grew wider when he heard Eagles mad laughter, and Snake who was trying to come over the chock, Wolf was just neutral but a trained eye could see that the man was a bit stunned too. Maybe he was wrong, it would maybe not be such a bad time here at all when he thought about it. Lynx looked paralyzed but got over the chock fast. Turning to Wolf Alex took a deep breath it was now or never.

"May I go now? I do want some food before they hog it all." Getting a nod, Alex turned around and headed for the mess hall for breakfast. He didn´t want to be there when they recovered from the chock, and start to think over what he had said.

Breakfast, you couldn´t even call it food, but better that than nothing at all. Sitting at a small table, with only Tom as his company who was trying to control his laughter, when Alex told him what had happened outside.

"You´re serious, are you sure Al that you haven´t got a few screws loose?" Giving his friend a glare Alex turned once again to his food.

"Who knows, but at least it doesn´t help hanging out with you." Alex knew that Tom wasn´t offended by that, because he had told Alex himself that it was easier to play a bit crazy, because people tended to not ask as much or expect too much from you then. Also, Alex had to admit that it was true at some point.

Heading out from the mess hall, Alex and Tom went to the hut they were staying in, they still had ten minutes before they where had to assemble and start the day's work.

Departing from Tom, Alex cooled himself off putting on the face of indifference he always wore around the others in the class. He didn´t have the energy to ignore Dean and his tail at the time, standing beside Robert who was whispering with Jared about him, because he heard the word, druggie. Not that he cared, it was easier this way, there was much lesser to explain when they thought he was a druggie or in some kind of gang. Before he had started to go on missions, Alex had never thought that he would become an outsider, the outcast of the class, at that time he had been popular, he had been Brooklands nr.1 soccer player, and he had good grades, overall he had been a good student. Now, he skipped class, fell asleep and got more trouble than he caused, but what could he do MI6 wasn´t exactly someone you said no to. Sighing Alex waited for Wolf to start speaking, telling them what they where suppose to do.

"We´ll start with a short run, you will follow your Unit and no complains. Every complain you make, is received with mess duty understood?" A sadistic gleam was forming in the men´s eyes and Alex had a bad feeling about how long the 'short' run would be.

"Yes sir!" The girls went first they would all be going with a ten minutes intervals, K-Unit went last, so that Wolf could keep track of everyone. Stupid of you asked Alex, he couldn´t care less If something happened to someone in his class, okay if it was Tom but others than him, he didn't care.

"Hey druggie are you sure you won´t faint of exhaustion when you run?" Groaning mentally Alex ignored Dean, seriously that guy had no brain. How he even got through kindergarten was a mystery, Alex would never understand. To prone trying to ignore Dean, Alex didn´t notice the glances the Unit member where giving each other when they heard what Dean had said, and the fact that Alex seemed as if he didn´t care that he was called a druggie. It was the first day and there was already weird things happening.

To run was more calming than Alex had thought, because of the treat Wolf had put, no one of the boys dared to complain, but you could clearly see that they weren´t too fit or happy. Eagle, and Lynx who seemed to be a bit like Eagle, in more than one way, where making fun of them, pointing and laughing like small children. They didn´t even stop when Wolf threatened to wring their necks, even Snake tried to get them to stop as it was more than just annoying what they were doing. Alex was very tempted to kill both of them, the headache he was growing wasn´t getting better with their crazy laughter and snarky remarks. He could see pictures of how he would slowly make them drown or how he would…

"Cub, what are you thinking about? You look like you're ready to kill someone," Snake was running beside him, almost whispering so that no one would hear him.

"Oh, nothing you need to know about." Maybe he was a bit cold, but it had nothing to do with Snake. Or anyone else for that matter. Picking up the pace, Alex 'left' Snake to deal with Eagle and Lynx. Wolf hadn´t said anything after his death treat, only glaring daggers at anyone that said anything.

They had been running for at least an hour, they would probably have been faster if it wouldn´t be for Dean and his tail who now was so tired that they almost couldn´t move but they were too scared of Wolf to even dare to slow down a little bit. Alex was almost sure that they were running the 15 km track; it was one of the easier tracks, at the camp because the road was straight and the hills where small. Pathetic was the word Alex would use to describe his classmates at that moment. When he was thinking the running as a warming up, the others were already out of breath cursing under their breaths so that no one would hear them complain.

***

"Okay you pathetic group of kiddies, it´s time for the real pain to start!" Grinning like mad Wolf looked at the students some of them looked scared, some looked angrier and then his eyes fell on Cub, Alex Rider, he didn´t move a muscle in his face. Somehow it annoyed him, he wasn´t sure why Cub´s behavior annoyed him was it because of the fact that he didn´t seem to care about anyone or the fact that the boy just was an eye sore in more than one way. Don´t ask why he just didn´t like the boy very much, okay he had sent him a card and he had helped him at that Point Blanc place but that was it. Skipping the fact that Alex had helped him, not being binned, a very sour memory that Wolf had tried to forget over the years.

"Yes as Wolf said we will have a test to see how fit you are. This will start tomorrow but today you will be doing some swimming." The leader, from unit B had stepped up beside Wolf imitating his grin while he pointed the way where the lake was.

Walking after the Unit´s, Alex closed off his ears just on time when the students started to complain among each other, giving dirty glares at the soldiers, some even did some ugly gestures while the soldiers weren't watching, or so they thought.

Standing by the lake, everyone where forced to swim 40 laps around the lake with Sparrow a man from the D-Unit watching over them. Alex didn´t take off his shirt something he had started to do, after he had been shot in the heart. Thinking back, Alex had to admit that he had picked up some seriously weird habits over the two and a half year he had been a spy. Swimming he tried to keep a steady pace, he didn´t want to be exposed or give any chance that new rumors would start to fly around. Besides, he wanted to have some time with Tom too, he hadn´t seen him for the three hours he had been forced to run in that slow pace. Swimming side by side they didn´t say anything, expect when Tom almost swam into Hanna who gave him an angry kick and a painted middle finger.

The thing went as in a dace for Alex; swimming was easy and a lot easier when his swimming companion wasn't a great white shark, who was trying to eat him. Pushing away the dreadful memory, Alex concentrated himself on the swimming instead. It was refreshing after the run, and he didn´t need to worry about Wolf, as the only one at the shore was Sparrow and Hawk. The rest had gone for dinner; it was a mere fact that they wouldn't be ready in a while.

* * *

Review´s, please? And I know there are probably a lot of errors in the text but I´m trying my best and English isn´t my mother language, it´s swedish and tecniclly finnish so...  
Well enough of that I hope from the bottom of my heart that it isn´t too bad :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the chappie is so short! but.... nothing.... 8/**

**Chapter 4**

Happy was not the mood, you would describe the tired and drenched students, when they at last got out from the lake. The only thing that kept them from doing something stupid was the fact that they were too tired. Alex was very pleased with his own action, maybe he could have become an actor if it wasn´t for MI6. You could never believe that he was fit as a fiddle, and not tired at all, when he stood there observing his classmates.

"Jesus, are they trying to kill us?" The annoying voice of the queen of bitches aka Diana, who was Dean´s girlfriend (surprise surprise) and the most idiotic person Alex ever had met. Then again, the two of them fit together, they had the same hobby too, pick on Alex and make his life hell.

"Yeah, I´m wet, dirty AND my hair is ruined." Hanna, the girl who had shown Tom the middle finger was a loyal follower of Diana, stood beside her friend trying to imitate her. Unfortunately, not doing that well.

***

Falling over the bags and things lying on the floor of the bunk, Alex rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hadn´t been able to sleep, he had a growing feeling that something weird would happen and he hated that he didn´t know what it was. Showering and putting on his clothes before someone saw him, the scars he had collected over the years would be so hard to explain if someone saw him. Tom knew of course, but Alex hadn´t even told his best friend about the worst wounds, like the bullet in the heart. Everything wasn´t needed to be on display, like some common animal at a zoo. The whole thought just made him angry.

The uneasy feeling of something going to happen, didn´t leave Alex for the whole morning. Now don´t be confused, Alex wasn´t paranoid just a bit weary and suspicious of people when he met them at first or if his gut told him that something was wrong. Like now.

Eyes scanning the area, where he was standing with the rest of his group and K-Unit, they were going to do a stamina test to see how fit they were. Alex didn´t see anything weird or out of order but the feeling just didn´t want to leave him alone.

They were going to do so many push-ups they had the time with, and the time range was ten minutes. Alex body started automatically to do push-ups when Wolf blew the whistle. It didn´t take long before the other boys started to get tire, it didn´t help that Lynx was jumping over them and walking around smiling evilly at them. Out from the corner of his eyes, Alex saw how Lynx let his foot 'slip' and it touched Dean who fell down not getting up, which earned himself a few sniggers from K-Unit. Then they had only been doing it for about five minutes. In the end, Alex had done about 90 push-ups when the time ran out. Considering the others performance, it had been Nick who had done second best, after Alex with 64 push-ups.

"Okay ladies, you will be going for the unnecessary lunch. If you´re late for the next pass, you will be punished." Yes, because of the fact that they still were in school and underage, the rules said that they had to eat five times a day, and so SAS was forced to put in lunch on the schedule for them. Hurrying of to lunch, Alex did not want to be left alone with K-Unit, and he did especially not want to be alone with his classmates. Neither was exactly his dream company on occasions like this.

----

It wasn´t hard to find Tom, sitting alone in a corner eating his food Tom waited for Alex o show up.

"Al, you made it I actually thought they had left you somewhere." How Tom even manages to get the food down, while he spoke was still a mystery for Alex, he would probably never understand. To eat and speak on the same time was something Ian had detested and Alex had never done it so far. Not, that he would start either he wasn´t very fond of that habit, it was just gross.

"Sorry, I´m not that easy to get rid of," forcing a smile Alex ate the food; it was more than disgusting a pig wouldn´t want it. Then again, the chef was old and he had heard Wolf and Eagle talking, about something like a new chef. So maybe there was some hope left.

"I know Al, I know." 'And I´m happy about it…' The last part he didn´t say aloud, he didn´t want Alex to feel sad or guilty, but instead live life to the fullest while he could. Yes, Tom admit that he didn´t understand a shit, about how Alex felt after he came from a mission, or how it felt to lose everything dear to you, but that didn´t mean he couldn´t be there for him. God knows what Alex could do, he was capable of many things and Tom had a bad feeling that if Mi6 kept on pushing him then soon they would find themselves with either a dead Alex, or a very dangerous Alex. Either one it would be in the end, Tom didn´t want to be there when it happened. It didn´t take genius to understand that Alex wasn´t feeling well, but then again after everything he had gone through, Tom was surprised that he was still standing, and in 'good' health. Sometimes, after Alex had told him about his mission or anything else that was connected with the M6, Tom just wanted to hug his friend and hide him from the world. It hurt him, to see his friend getting more paranoid and pulled back, after every mission, he didn´t smile anymore; he looked even more dead than alive, if you looked close enough.

----

Swimming, Push-ups, running and sit-ups, the whole package was done under the day, and Alex was certainly not impressed by his fellow classmates. Those who were athletic or doing some kind of sport where it was necessary to have a good stamina, survived the death test a tiny bit easier than for the others, who already was half-dead after the swimming. It didn´t help much that they only got about five minutes rest between the exercises.

"That´s it. I´m not very impressed by your actions and if it would be real then you all would be binned." It was rather funny, how the other guys in the group or anyone else for the matter in their class, expect for him and Tom, who knew what binned meant.

"Dismissed!" Alex was happy that Dean was so tired that he barely had the strength to speak, the lesser strength he had, meant that he didn´t bother Alex as much. Almost skipping away from K-Unit, and the idiots that were his teammates when he stopped, it would look a bit suspicious if the other came dead tired and he was skipping along as if he never had been doing the same as the others. Slowing down, Alex didn´t notice the body before he collided into it.

"Sorry I… BEN?" Grinning like mad at the teenager, Ben Daniels aka Fox gave Alex a suffocating hug.

"Alex how you been?" And this, is how the rest of the K-Unit found Alex and their former member. You could honestly say that they were shocked. On the other hand, a better description of them would be, fishes on dry land, because it certainly looked like it. Ben was still grinning like mad, when he released Alex from his hug and jumped over to his old teammates. Giving Wolf one of his hugs (-of-doom that Alex called them), before he moved to Snake and then Eagle stopping in front of Lynx.

"So you´re my replacement, I´m Ben, but you can call me Fox, nice to meet you." Reaching out his hand, Lynx took it, and returned the smile.

"Yes I´ve heard a lot about you and I mean _a lot, _I´m Lynx." Somewhere in his mind, Alex was sure that it was a bad idea to let Lynx and Ben meet. They just synchronized too well, they were a bit the same as far as he had seen, for the two days he had been there, at B.B. After this, he would have to be more cautious, Ben was more of a perv than you could think.

Something that Alex had firsthand experience of.

* * *

Hehe... Ben a perv, who could think that...?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had been at B.B for ten days now; you could say that the kids were surprised when Fox appeared, telling them that he was a new 'instructor'. Tom who had gotten the information five minutes before everyone one else thanks to Alex, didn´t care too much. His focus was on the food.

From the moment Ben had arrived, Alex wasn´t sure how but he had been a lot more with the K-Unit. He had concluded that Snake was the 'mummy' in the group, who fussed over everything, that happened to someone in the unit. Eagle was childish; Lynx was a bit of a sadist especially with the kids and Wolf, you could only compare him to a demon. Then there was Ben, nice and all, except he´s too much of a pervert. Because Alex did not like the fact, that Ben liked to touch his ass, something that Alex was desperately trying to stop. He didn´t want anyone to find out, it would just be too embarrassing. Tom had laughed for a good twenty minutes when Alex had told him about Ben´s annoying habit.

----

It was evening and Alex was on his way to the K-Units hut, turning around the corner Alex stopped dead in his track. He knew that he looked like some crazy dude but… eyes almost popping out from the skull and mouth open he didn´t know what to do. His mind, was still trying to register what it was seeing, it was Snake and Eagle. Kissing. Eagle had Snake pinned to the wall, which in turn had his legs around the taller man´s waist. Alex didn´t even want to know where Eagles hands were…

Clearing his throat, Alex watched as they pulled apart, Sneak almost falling when he didn´t get the support from the wall.

"CUB?" The situation would´ve been funny, but Alex was still too much in shock. Eagle and Snake wasn´t much better either, this could get them both binned. Straitening his clothes, Snake sighed, he had totally forgotten that Alex would be coming, to their hut and that he came from that direction.

"You won´t tell anybody right?" Eagle hadn´t said anything yet but he too was worried. The only thing they could do was to hope that Cub didn´t tell anyone.

"Don´t worry I won´t. But you should be a bit more _careful_ with the places you choose," and with that Alex left, the two members alone opening the door to the hut. Lynx and Ben where playing cards and Wolf was reading something, none of them aware of the slightly weird episode, outside. Alex wasn´t sure if they knew but it wasn´t his thing to be bothered with either, if the two of them wanted to do that, then he wasn´t going to stop them.

----

Alex had no idea where they were going, the forest was big and Alex had never been here. Well not in this part of the woods, following Wolf and rest of the K-Unit, Alex let his eyes scan the forest.

Almost walking into Wolf, when he stopped Alex glared at him. In front of them was an old building, or more of a hall. Inside, the building stood the D-Unit already waiting for them to arrive.

"So you really have the brat with you," keeping his face blank, Alex looked straight into Hawks eyes, not letting the older man's words get to him. Then again there wasn´t much to get angry at. Hawk wasn´t the first one and certainly not the last one to call him a brat.

"Yes nice to meet you too Hawk." Random sniggers were heard, and you could see the surprise on hawks face when Alex had addressed him. An angry glint appeared in the man´s eyes, the boy had guts to talk back to him. It would be so appealing to hit the boy, to show him that he wasn´t that great as everyone said he was. The only thing that kept him from doing it was the death glare; Wolf was giving him along side with the rest of the K-Unit, who seemed to have smelled his actions.

"We will have combat training today, we have orders to test how good you are while fighting more than one person at once." Alex looked at Wolf when he spoke, somehow Alex didn´t like the way some of the men from D-Unit grinned when Wolf spoke.

Alex was ready as ever, standing in a basic stance waiting for the others to start. The first one to attack was Squirrel (yes, I know a bit sissy for some random SAS dude…), ducking the hit, barely on time Alex had no time to think when the other joined.

They were good, but what else could you expect, from highly trained SAS soldiers? Slowly Alex felt how he was being pushed into a corner, evading and on the same time trying to land as many kicks and hits as possible on his fellow Unit members. This way of fighting was new for Alex; he was used to fight for his life, not holding back. Slowly he was starting to pant; his mind was flickering mental, pictures of his mission the white shark, the bullet wound, the gigantic mutant polar bear in Antarctica (my own mission fictional, he was fifteen when he was on that one). He was now standing by the wall, nowhere to escape. Lashing out Alex threw Gazelle over his shoulder twisting him in some weird way making the man scream out in pain. Alex wasn´t ready for the mind-blowing pain that welled up, in his body when doing it, Hawk had hit him in the stomach. Ignoring the pain and probably a few cracked ribs, Alex did a smooth circle kicking Hawk making the man fall to the floor unconscious.

No one moved, all of them staring at the teen. The slightly hunted look on his face, was not healthy for someone his age, wringing in pain still on the floor was Gazelle he hadn´t moved an inch still holding on to his very broken arm.

"What in the holy god's name was THAT Cub?" Alex didn´t know what to do, his was lost, never in his life had he lost his control like that. The mere thought of hit made him shudder, a Rider and him none less, did NOT lose control.

Storming out from the hall, Alex didn´t know where he went, ignoring the shuts from the men. It was still dark outside and the forest was even darker. Aimlessly wandering around in the forest, at last he found out from it. Blinking a few times, Alex took a good look around, he could see the whole camp from the place but he was pretty sure, that no one could see him from where he was standing. Sinking down on the ground Alex, forced his breath to even out. This wasn´t meant to happen, but luck had never been on his side. Sitting there deep in thought, Alex watched the camp, even at night there were activities going on. Somehow, he found it relaxing to watch people, a hobby he had taken up when he started as a spy. There was so few minutes, he was alone and not in any kind of danger, that he found it relaxing to watch other people lives.

It was strange, but relaxing on the same time.

* * *

Nya! Reviews are LOVED! xD Hope it was good!  
And the njust one simple answer Snake/Eagle is NOT the only slash pairing mwuhahahaaa x)  
AND just so that you know, I´m not addicted to slash in any way... Okay maybe I´m a bit addicted...xP SORRY I´m a bit random at the moment but HOPE it´s good hehe^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took a while to write the chappie but I have been on a trip so... well here it is. Probably not the best but a chapter nonless **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Alex didn´t want to meet anyone from the K-Unit at that moment, after what had happened the day before, he wouldn´t be ignored that was for sure. Everything had been a lot easier when people didn´t try to pry in his things and private life, not that he exactly had a private life anymore after MI6 appeared. Now he not only had his classmates to keep on bay, but mommy snake, Ben and the three others from K-Unit too.

He had barely escaped from breakfast without anything-weird happening or Dean´s harassment. Standing, with his group, Alex watched his classmates, while Wolf was talking or more like screaming at them how stupid and time wasting they were. When Wolf had stopped talking it was Lynx turn, he again was smiling like a psychopath and that could only mean something horrible was going to happen. Someone would highly probably get hurt or be punished.

"Today kiddies, you will be doing the assault course. Of course if someone of you would happen to fail, then everyone in your group would have to do it again." Groans and complains was heard, why everyone would be punished for something one person did. It wasn´t fair, they were students, not some freaky SAS soldiers they couldn´t be treated like this!

"Typical, don´t you dare to screw this one up Rider, or else I´ll make your life a living hell from now on and forever." Staring challenging at Alex, Dean pushed himself past Alex. Oh, how Alex would enjoy this, Dean and his groupies' wouldn´t know what hit them. Suppressing the urge to laugh, he headed for the course.

---

"MOVE IT! YOU AREN`T A LADY THERE IS NO TIME TO COMPLAIN OR YOU WILL SUFFER!" Surprisingly it wasn´t Wolf who was screaming but Ben, he had gotten a little bit than more offended by Dean and his antics. Noticing Alex wasn´t the only one who was enjoying the show, and he had to admit that Ben could be a bit frightening when he put his mind to it. Dean had done the assault three times and was now lying on the ground; okay he had been doing it for about five hours. The only bad thing was that the other on the team had to wait; the rest had done the assault course twice. Doing sit-ups while they waited for Dean to finish, Lynx and Eagle was playing cards, giving them greasy comments while laughing as if it was the most funniest of things.

Wolf didn't do anything, the sergeant had called for him so he had been gone for a few hours already. Looking at how poorly Dean was doing, the chances of them getting any food or rest before the next day would come were extremely small. Staring angrily at Dean, Alex continued to do his sit-ups and he had to admit that it was getting tiring after four hours of nonstop sit-ups.

Alex could bet his life that Dean would never try anything on Ben, ever again.

---

"Okay that´s enough Fox, the kiddies need their _sleep._" Wolf was back. Something told Alex that it had been a lot better when Wolf wasn´t there. Glaring at them, he pulled Dean of the ground violently. Fast on his feet, Alex was already on his way back to the hut when someone grabbed his collar. Pulling him backwards, and hitting into a hard chest.

"You are going nowhere Alex." Damn it, why did Snake have to be so, snaky? It didn´t help to try wriggle free from Snake, either way he would have to face them someday. Of course, he didn´t exactly want to talk about it here. Shifting uncomfortable under the stern gazes of his teammates, Alex didn´t really know where to start.

"Yes and you´re going to tell us what the hell happened yesterday!" They where persistent, and what was it to them? It wasn´t as if it was their lives that had been ruined couldn´t they just let him live his miserable life. Without having anyone butting in on it. Pouting, Alex was tempted to just walk away, not answering any questions and act like any normal teenager. Then again that plan wasn´t very good, either way he would have to tell them if not willingly then they would probably pester it out of him. With Eagle on the team, you could never know what was in store for you.

"It was nothing," well you could always try… You could see clearly that they didn´t believe him, one second. Why couldn´t they pester someone else with their stupid questions. They hadn´t cared before and he certainly didn´t need their pity right know.

"It didn´t seem as nothing to me." Snake bored his eyes into Alex, he was worried about Cub and it didn´t help the way he was acting and what had happened the other day.

"Yeah, to lose contr…" An annoyed Alex cut off, Ben in the middle of the sentence.

"Exactly, I don´t lose CONTROL. Ever. It just doesn´t happen, to lose control like that means certain death." Turning around Alex didn´t let them say anything before he headed for the mess hall. It was weird how he let his anger take over so easily nowadays.

---

The mess hall was full of complaining teenagers and the soldiers that were there, looked like they wanted to die. Sitting down by Tom, who gave him a worried glance but said nothing, if Alex wanted to talk he would talk. Not that he wasn´t worried, Alex looked like shit. Eating in silence, the two friends said nothing. Tom didn´t know what to say to his isolated friend, and Alex who just didn´t feel like talking. The food was disgusting, and Alex found himself playing rather than eating it.

No one said anything when the teenagers fell into their beds, not even Dean tried to bully Alex. He had to admit, that Ben´s way of punishment seemed extremely effective. Grinning for himself, Alex slide down under the covers of his so-called bed. Everything was a lot better when he didn't have any extra training with the soldiers. The only things that ruined his perfect moment was one, someone was snoring, as in really loudly. Two he was at B.B and third his life sucked generally.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chappie up xD It´s a bit longer than the others but that´s awlays better, ne?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Day 12.

Alex wasn´t sure if it helped to count the days or not. Somehow, the days went slower when he didn´t count, but Alex hated not to know what day it was. Moreover, it was easier to keep track on when they would get to leave the hellhole. Almost screaming in frustration, Alex couldn´t get his head on a straighter course.

It was two hours until the units or mostly Eagle and Lynx would come to wake them up. Two hours until the horrible day would start and two godly hours of peace and quiet before his classmates would wake up.

Standing up from the bed and getting dressed after a good ten minutes of rolling around unable to fall back asleep. Careful not to wake anyone, Alex walked out from the hut and down to the small lake that they had been swimming in. Sighing he lay down on the grass, this moments where so few that he could relax like this. There was always someone there to ruin his mood or try to kill him. Another sigh escaped his lips, he couldn´t keep the sarcastic laugh in, which became a small chuckle to a full out laughter. He was seriously pathetic, sitting here and laughing for himself, maybe he had lost it after all. On the other hand, he couldn´t deny that it felt good to laugh.

Creeping back into the hut, a good five minutes before the morning 'call' would come, he breathed out in relief, no one had noticed his absence. He cursed himself for relaxing too much, he had almost fallen asleep, and when he woke up almost the whole SAS camp was awake, well expect for the students. Closing his eyes, he heard the door open somehow he found this more disturbing than when they banged the door open, and you could find Lynx or Eagle jumping on you. Alex whole body was tense, waiting for the strike to come but it never came. Instead, he got a hard hit and a low growl.

"Get up Cub." Why in the holy god's name was Wolf here. Cracking one eye open Alex saw Bear, standing over Greg Thompson's bed. He had something in his hand and the killer smile he had on his lips just proved that something was going on. Walking over, to stand beside Bear for a moment, watching as he was dangling a maggot over Greg´s face. The immatureness of the soldiers was so high that it really pushed Alex of track. Seriously, maggots and gods know what they would be doing, even if he had a hard time seeing Wolf playing with maggots. Neither had yet done anything to wake them up, taking his jacket and boots Alex walked out. He barely had the time to close the door when a high-pitched scream was heard, coming from none other than Greg. Outside, stood the Units laughing their heads off, when they heard Wolf roar inside.

"WHAT IS THIS? YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS, YOU WHERE ALL SUPPOUSE TO BE OUTSIDE FIVE MINUTES AGO AND I DON´T TOLERATE TARDINESS OR BEING LATE ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUNISHET!" Walking out from the hut was a grinning Wolf. Eagle was right; it felt nice to terrorize the kiddies. Especially this early in the morning, when they didn´t know what hit them, oh how he was going to make them suffer.

Whining, cursing, and doing many things, the students came out from the hut. Clothes wrinkly and putted on badly, if they would be real soldiers, they would already been binned a long time ago. Standing in their small groups, Alex was the only one, well Tom had somehow gotten his uniform to look somewhat bear able. Which made Alex very proud, that his friend at least took it seriously, and didn´t try to piss someone off, or doing something completely Tom-ish. Meaning, something insane would happen that even Eagle, wouldn´t be able to do, or maybe he could but Alex was not going to take the risk and announce that aloud. It was enough of a hell place already.

"Because of your tardiness you will be punished." Bear was the one talking this time. "You will all be running expect for Rider, you stay behind. Fox, Utter and Sparrow will be the one looking after all of you, so SCRAM YOU DON`T HAVE ALL DAY!" It was never a good sign, being ordered to stay behind when doing things like this. Trying to look as neutral as possible, Alex waited a bit so that everyone else would have left before he walked up to the soldiers.

"Yes?" He wasn´t really sure, who he was going to address, as there was never a complete sureness of who was going to speak.

"The sergeant wants to speak with you." Well it could have been worse, and the sergeant wasn´t that bad, half the time. Hurrying of to the Sergeant Alex hoped that it wasn´t anything seriously, the only thing he could think of was that there was another mission, and Blunt or Jones had called.

"Ah good you´re here, Blunt is on the phone." So half of his guess was right, so the other half was probably too, Sighing Alex took the phone.

"What do you want this time Blunt?"

"_Don´t sound so annoyed Alex, you know that all we do is for your own good." _That man was good at pissing him off and it took hell of a lot self-control from Alex part, not to say something he would regret lately.

"Bullshit, now what do you want?" You could hear a woman's voice in the other end, but Alex couldn´t get anything out from it. Jones always spoke so unclearly that it became frustrating after awhile.

"_You Alex will be going on a mission the same day you leave the camp, one of our older agents will be coming with you, if of course nothing happens that will change that." _Oh joy, a new mission…

"Where am I going this time?" At least he wanted to be prepared for the worst, even if he had a hard time thinking of something that was worse, than fucking cold Antarctica. The fucking polar bear Barney was still clear in his mind. At that time, he had thought it was a good idea to go against a full-grown mutated polar bear but now, with the scars on his back and a good lesson learned, he knew that it had been a very bad idea.

"_You´ll be going to the Amazon jungle." _Great, the Amazon, heat and snakes just what he needed. When would Blunt get it into his thick skull that Alex didn´t like these missions but he knew that, it had all gone too far, if he quit now they would kill him for sure.

"Was that all?"

"_Yes, have a good day Alex." _Throwing the phone at the Sergeant when he put it down, Alex flopped down in the chair. Blunt should get a reward for being annoying. That was maybe where his last name came from, Blunt, he certainly was blunt. HAH good day, fuck him, the day had just turned for the worst. Looking up he saw the Sergeant watching him, the man was sure suited for a life like this. He took care of his men and Alex felt almost honored when the Sergeant counted him as one of his soldiers.

"The old man pissing you of? Would maybe a game of poker make you happier?" Alex was taken aback by the question but he nodded politely. If he didn´t need to do anything heavy then why say no, he was rather good at poker either way.

"Why not, a game or two won't hurt." Taking out a deck of cards from a drawer, the Sergeant started to deal the cards.

---

"HAH, I win again!" Jumping around the Sergeants office in a small victory dance, after he had won fifteen times, Alex smiled cheekily at his superior. Scowling the Sergeant had to admit that the boy was talented or very good at cheating. Either way it was, he was happy that the boy was smiling yes he had been keeping a close eye on Alex. He didn´t trust MI6 could take care of a sixteen-year-old boy.

"Yes you won again. Now get out from my office, there should be dinner by now. If your classmates' haven´t come back, you can have the day off. If they have problems with that, just come to me." For once there was justice in his life."Oh yes, I hope you won´t tell anyone of this, I still want to keep up my reputation of being horrible when it come to punishments, have a nice day Cub." Skipping out from the office all the way to the mess hall, Alex couldn´t stop smiling. The food was of course no luxury but better than the normal shit, they feed people. The hall was empty so he sat down near the stand so that he could see what the chef was doing and was met with a happy surprise, they had a new chef.

The chef looked a bit chocked when he saw Alex sitting there eating the food, as nothing was wrong. Of course, he had been told that there were students here at the camp, but he thought that all of them were out running as a punishment. It was impossible, that he would be back already; he should look tired if he had been running, which he looked the complete opposite to; the boy hadn´t done much running that was for sure.

"Hey kid, why are you here?" Pulled back from his imaginary land, Alex stared at the chef did the guy just speak with him? Obviously he was the only one there, stupid.

"I´m eating… what does it look like I´m doing?" Alex knew that he sounded a bit arrogant and snobbish, but he didn´t care, the guy was just a chef, he had nothing to do with Alex.

"Sorry then…" Turning back to the food, he didn´t feel very smart when the boy spoke and somehow it didn´t make him angry but more embarrassed. He knew that he wasn´t the smartest person, but there was something in the air, that told him, there was more to the boy than he let you see.

---

Eleven hours, forty-three minutes and twenty seconds later from that they had gone, the other students came back. Tired angry and in a very whiny mode. They had missed breakfast, lunch and dinner so what was there to expect from a bunch of teenagers.

Alex was on safe ground, from the others. He had gone for a walk and ended up on the hill he had found when he had stormed off from the combat training. It was funny how much you could hear and see from the hill, Alex found if he concentrated long enough then he could almost separate the voices. Dean´s and some of the girls' voices were the loudest. If he wouldn´t have known them for some time already, then he would have thought they were related in some way, because they sure knew how to whine, and piss of the wrong kind of people. He was just about to leave, when he was tackled to the ground, letting a curse escape his lips. He had not heard anyone come.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Of course, it was Ben; he was one of the few that had succeeded with sneaking up on him. Nuzzling his neck, Alex felt Ben´s hands roaming his body, why couldn´t he just give up?

"Your hands Ben…" Alex didn´t end the sentence, the man was seriously the biggest pervert he ever had met. Trying to push Ben off himself, Alex growled as the older man's grip only got tighter around him.

"And what if I don´t want to move my hands hmm?" Instead of removing his hands, Ben held Alex hands down, looking at the younger boy underneath him, only a mere centimeter from Alex face smirking at him. A low growl came from those delicious lips belonging to Alex Rider.

"Get off me Ben, now." Pouting Ben let go of Alex standing up, pulling the teenager with him on his feet.

"You´re no fun today Al, by the way where have you been all day?" Oh yeah, Ben had been with his class the whole day, making sure that they suffered.

"Well you´ll just have to guess." Turning around, Alex started to walk down to the camp; they would probably, still have to do something before they would go to bed.

---

No one noticed Alex when he came walking. It wasn´t hard to melt in with the crowd, it wasn't too hard to find Tom in the mess. He was sitting alone at a table gazing around; when he spotted Alex, a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Al, where have you been?" the whisper, barely heard over the loud noises, the class was making.

"Who knows, how was the run?" Smirking at his friend when he pulled a face, Tom didn´t look any more chipper than the rest but at least he wasn´t complaining.

"Horrible, you know Al; I always thought my endurance was kind of good, with all the soccer, but apparently I was so wrong, I seriously hope that I never will have to do that again."

"Not so good then." Shaking his head, Tom started to eat, Alex who already had ate didn´t eat anything, but it didn´t disturb him. He wasn´t hungry, so to force down the food was never a good thing. Alex didn´t say anything else, it was better that his friend had all his attention on the food and ate well because with the faces the SAS soldiers was making Alex was almost 100% sure that something awful would happen the next day.

What it was, he didn´t even want to know.

* * *

Reviews are loved and cherished so please write something! 8D


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOO sorry that it took so long with this chappie! but I´ve been a bit ockupied :/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The morning started exactly as it usually did, (NOT with Wolf and Bear) with the kindergarten terror number one and two, aka Eagle and Lynx. Alex had been bored so he had given them knew names but because of his not too lively imagination they had gotten names that he thought suited them the most. This time they had mud with them that they threw around, thanks to the queen of bitches being a completely bimbo, saved Alex from getting mud on him, and weird questions as he would have needed to take a new shower. Sneaking out from the hut, he walked straight into someone (again), Alex didn´t know how he was getting so reckless, and why did it always have to be an SAS soldier? Looking up he had to force the groan back, why what had he done to deserve this, he had walked straight into Sparrow.

"Whoa, Cub didn´t think you missed me that much, huh?" Pouting at the man, wait he did not _pout,_ that was just girly, and he did not want more people to call him feminine and girly. He had enough of those people already. Getting past Sparrow, sitting down on the grass watching as the SAS soldiers giggle like small girls, when they heard screams coming from the hut. Alex could almost swear that he had seen some of them betting on something probably having something to do with the wakeup call. Wolf who was standing on the side with Snake and Fox was grinning too, no one taking notice to the always there, Alex Rider.

---

Even if the morning was normal, (which it wasn´t), first they had to wait a good twenty minutes, before the rest of the class appeared minus Alex, Tom and surprisingly one of the girls Joanna. Tom had almost fallen asleep once again outside, but the racket that came from the hut was so loud that a pair of earplugs wouldn't have been too bad in Alex opinion.

"Okay, you lousy bunch of worthless kiddies..." Stopping in the middle of the sentence ,Snake grinned. "Today you will be practicing… SWIMMING!" Evil laughter was heard. What it was with the SAS people and swimming, Alex didn´t know, but he certainly didn´t want to know either. It was as if they only knew how to be childish or complete asses.

Walking down to the lake, Alex was coming up with a thousand and one ways to kill the SAS soldiers, in the most brutal way, and making it look like an accident. If it didn´t strike a nerve that he forgot the book _'every single way of killing someone without getting caught in the most horrible way possible', _he had gotten book from Jack on his fifteenth birthday. It was more of a joke but some of the stuff he had noticed that the 'evil' masterminds usually tried to pull off. Shocking but true.

---

"And one and two and three, lift your arms a bit higher." Alex reeeeaaalllyyy, wanted to get up from the fucking lake, and just throttle Lynx. He had been doing that for the past three hours and some stupid moves to it. The mental pictures where horrible. The only good thing was that some other students seemed angrier about it and Dean had even tried to shout shut up but had been stopped by a very evil glare, from Ben. While they had to swim, all the Units sat on the grass, playing poker. Well everyone expect for Lynx, who was too engrossed in his 'annoy the small kiddies'. In situations like this, he seriously wondered how these men, even got through kindergarten, because they had yet to show the more mature and smart side, was a complete mystery for Alex.

---

"I think I´m about to die if I still have to swim in that lake." Tom made a puking sound, they were dripping wet and tired. They had only gotten about 36 minutes of rest under the whole time they were swimming. Didn´t help that Lynx had stopped with his 'and one and two…' and started to sing some very annoying songs like, Mary had a little lamb, I know a song that is very annoying and of course he just couldn´t leave poor little Tom Dooley from all the fun either. No the songs wasn´t that bad, but the fact that Lynx wouldn´t exactly win any prices in singing, and then when the rest of the Units started to sing with him. Alex was sure that he was mentally scared for the rest of his life. Not that he would be the only one, at one point Wolf had said he would not only throttle but also kill Lynx if he didn´t stop but the man didn´t take it seriously. It wasn´t one of the prettiest sights, unfortunately it only kept him quiet for about five minutes, before he continued with his little entertainment show.

---

If you asked Alex what he thought about that day, you would probably get a 'what day?' answer. Everyone was complete of the rocker that day, Lynx and his singing, Eagle dancing tango with Utter, Wolf not throttling anyone, Sparrow being normal (as normal as he could be). Yes, the day was a disaster, even if he would get all the money in the world, Alex would never ever again wish that the camp would be any other way than it was, that was just completely blood chilling. An experience, you did not want to have.

Going to bed Alex, tried to wipe his memory off the horrible day. Looking around he found many others looking slightly disturbed too, Tom again was humming Mary had a little lamb earning many glares and hits.

"Shut the fuck up Harris! We don´t want to listen to that god forsaken SONG ANYMORE!" Well it seemed as if someone had grown a proper backbone at least. It was a bit better than the original plan the soldiers had, and no, it did not contain anything that could lead to the students using any kind of weapons. Ben had told Alex the other day that the original plan was to improve their stamina, so if something happened they would at least have the energy to run a few km without getting tired. It was a good plan, but a bit wasted on his class, in Alex opinion. So that they wouldn´t be in the way when SAS showed up.

* * *

Yes yes I know what you all think it´s a bit wierd and random but I´ve been in sucha random mode this last week 8)  
It wasn´t too bad... reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! ninth chappie here! This will have a bit smut in it, so be prepared. I didn´t write out the lemon because of many reasons...  
but hey you get to use your own imagination ;P Well enough of me, read and enjoy xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

Alex had now been at the camp for thirteen days and the fourteenth was coming close. No one knew that he was a spy and his cover was safe, a smile crept to his lips, if he now just could survive the last weeks at the camp, then everything would be all fine and dandy.

He was having shooting practice with Unit G that evening, half running to the shooting range not to be late. His classmates hadn´t gone to sleep and he couldn´t sneak out before all of them were asleep in their bunks.

Everyone was already there when he showed up, glaring at him when he stepped into the range. He felt so loved, he wasn´t even terrible late and it was all thanks to his fellow classmates fault.

-

"You´re late." Well duh, what did it look like? These men were seriously stupid. "I presume that you don´t know how to shoot or use a gun. This will take the time from my teams practice so for your own good I hope that you are a fast learner." Glaring at Alex as if he would disappear if his stare was enough intense instead Alex let out a tired sigh. It wouldn´t help to play clueless because he really didn´t have the patience.

"Sir, I know how to use a gun and I can strip it down." You could see it clearly written the faces of the Unit that they didn´t believe him. Sighing again, Alex snatched the gun from the man. If they didn´t believe it then he would have to show them. Stripping down the gun to the smallest and putting it together again in matters of 3 minutes handing the gun back ready to shoot with. None of the men said anything at first, chocked that the boy knew how to use a gun. Of course, they had heard from other Units about the boy, and rumors that he worked for MI6 but this good, never.

"Okay I´m Frog, this is Panda, Ferret and Puma we are the G-Unit." Not waiting for a reply, Frog and his Unit turned to the range. They were first going see how good Alex was and from there on, continue forwards. No that Alex thought that they could learn him anything he already didn´t know. SCORPIA had been too tight on that part, there was no room for mistakes, and they were just too organized to forget or skip any part of the training, even one tiny mistake could lead to your death.

"Let´s see what the little boy knows about shooting, eh." The challenge was clear in Pumas voice, Alex was certain that it would take a while to get used to this unit.

"Bloody hell kid, where have you learned to shoot like that?" Alex wasn´t sure how many times he had sighed that hour but it was many. At the moment he only wanted to sleep, he hadn´t been sleeping well and to be awake this long was wearing him out.

-

"Classified, may I go now sir?" A nod was the only thing he got, but Alex wasn´t late to leave. The faster he left the shooting range, the smaller became the chance that they would try to ask him more questions. That was something he didn´t want to happen, SCORPIA wasn´t exactly number one on the list of normal conversations. Using the shadows Alex walked through the camp, it was 1 a.m. and those who didn´t sleep was somewhere having a class or in the woods, so he did not need to worry about being seen. The hut was quiet, expect for the loud snoring that Alex had noticed came from none other than Dean, ironic but true. Sliding down under the covers of his bunk, closing his eyes Alex tried to fall asleep. He was almost 100% sure that the news about his gun experience would have spread. G-Unit was after all a very social Unit, if Alex had understood the sergeant right. Not only had he actually seen Shark talk with Frog more than once too… Slapping himself mentally for even thinking, they had nothing to do with his work with MI6, it was classified information after all.

---

He didn´t even get four hours of proper sleep before they where suppose to wake. Groggily he faintly recognized someone jumping on his bunk. Cracking one eye open, Alex stared into Eagles blue ecstatic eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Flooring Eagle, huffing Alex stood up and got dressed. Eagle was _the_ epitome of childishness. Just to make himself feel better after the nights adventure, Alex stepped on Lynx´s foot when he walked past him, and out from the now cramped hut of tired half awake teenagers.

Outside like always, stood the soldiers in a line grinning like mad, while they listened to the ruckus going on inside the hut. It had become more of a ritual and habit, in which people would get ready, and how the soldiers would behave in the mornings. His classmates really were stupid, after almost two weeks they still hadn´t learned a thing. Complete fools, stifling a yawn Alex tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes; constant vigilance was very important in a situation like this.

-

"Wonder what they want us to do today? Swim or run, swim or ru…"

"Please Tom be quiet. I didn't sleep well and that isn´t helping at all." Tom watched his best friend since long, he was paler than usual, he didn´t eat and it looked like he hadn´t been sleeping well for week's maybe even months. Then again who could blame him, and on top of that the special training he had with the SAS men in the middle of the night didn´t exactly help either.

"How long ago was it since you slept well?" the concerned was visible in Tom´s voice but Alex ignored it. He knew that his friend was worried but hey, life isn´t fair. Alex was by no means a normal teenager, he had been taking care of himself for a long time, before Ian hired Jack so why couldn´t people stop worrying and butting in on his private life. Shifting uncomfortable in the chair, he had a biting feeling that someone was watching him from behind. Moving his head just mere millimeters, Alex caught Ben and rests of the K-Unit watch him. It seemed as if his shooting practice with G-Unit had already spread itself.

---

"Do you think it´s true what Frog said?"

"About what, Lynx?" Ben didn´t really listen, instead he had all his attention on one blond haired teenager. The boy was an enigma and one giant mystery all in one. Okay he could admit that the first time he met Alex he wasn´t too impressed but after their mission together, he had to completely change his opinion on the boy. Now he found himself in a weird friendly way friend with the quiet teenage spy. K-Unit had met G-Unit earlier in the morning and Frog had told them about Cub´s weird behavior and shooting skills that even could make Eagle green of envy. Now sitting in the mess hall, all of them had their eyes on Cub and his only friend Harris. Those two really were the out-cast in their class. Many of the SAS soldiers had noticed the small gestures and ugly remarks, some of the students used to harass Cub and Harris. Ben had even heard that annoying bullyboy call Alex a druggie. Other words like gangster, freak etc. had been used under the two weeks the students had been there but it wasn´t his card to deal with and this way the chance of Alex cover being blown was very small. Tearing his eyes off Alex, Ben forces himself to get back into the conversation.

"What will the runts be doing today? Any ideas in that head of yours Wolf?" The glare that Eagle received for his small very Eagle like statement was far more upgraded than necessary, when everyone knows that Eagle does not take anything seriously.

"Nothing, apparently they need to catch up their lost study time. So they have today and tomorrow to catch up and do their homework." Somehow, Ben got the feeling that Wolf wasn´t too happy about the arrangements.

"Why? The brats will be doing homework all day and we will have free time, I hope…" Not finishing his sentence as his eyes once again landed on Alex. There was something about Alex that drew him in, if it was the slightly feminine air (not that he would ever say that in front of him) around him, or his gorgeous smile, Ben didn´t know.

"That´s where everything goes to hell, the Sergeant told me that they expect us to help the snotty brats if they need help." Not even Snake could come up with a somewhat positive thing to say to that argument. To help, arrogant, selfish loud snotty kiddy brats with their homework was not high up on the list.

"You´re joking right were soldiers not teachers for heaven's sake. The only good thing is they´re only here for two weeks give and take before they go home." Ah the always optimistic Snake. Not that it sounded too inviting in Ben´s ears either. He had never been the one to teach and tell he liked more to learn. Maybe he should have taken that weird mission and gone to Poland, instead of coming here. Now it was too late to cry over spilled milk.

---

"LINE UP! Today instead of doing very well meant running, you will be doing homework. Those who even think about whining will be punished. This is what you will be doing the whole day today and tomorrow." No one dared to complain, it was better than running. Well for everyone expect for Alex. He was so far after; that two days was nowhere near enough for him to do all his neglected homework.

"Everyone expect for Rider go get your things. You come here." Pointing at him, Alex walked up to Wolf, who looked even angrier than usually. Sniggers were heard, and someone even laughed visible thinking that he was in some sort of trouble. Always when Alex got in trouble, no one cared. It was just funny to harass him and give him more trouble than he already had. Seeing that no one was near enough, to be able to over hear their conversation, Wolf stared straight into Alex dull brown eyes. A stone had more emotions than Alex let through his mask.

"Yes?"

"Fox will help you with your homework. The school said something about you being after quite a bit." Of course, he was stuck with Ben. Not that, Alex didn´t like the man, actually who didn´t like Ben? He was an attractive man, only twenty-four years old. It was just that he couldn´t concentrate very well when Ben was around him.

"Okay." He wasn´t really sure what they wanted him to say. The way eagle and Lynx were staring at him; it was as if they expected him to get angry or something more teenage-ish. Technically, they had called him incapable and stupid. He only thing that stopped him from doing anything was that he was too tired to start a fight with them.

It was quiet around the small lake; almost everyone was in their hut, or outside the mess hall. Sitting down with all his books and papers, Alex closed his eyes for a moment. It was so peaceful, sun shining and a soft breeze gently making the grass sway. Ben was lying beside him, ready to help if Alex asked for it but otherwise minding his own business. Not that Alex needed much help, he liked math and he hadn´t exactly come longer than to that. He had so much to be done; Science, math, history, English, Spanish, psychology you name it. The mere thought of it made him depressed.

---

Ben had to admit that Alex was determined to get as far as possible with his tons of homework. He had been doing math for three hours straight, without complaining or whining. Ben who didn´t even have to do it, was bored out of his mind, but couldn´t leave Alex alone, especially as he was, suppose to help him. Rolling onto his back, watching as the clouds slowly passed by, Ben let out a bored sigh. This was the worst kind of torture, when he had graduated from his school, Ben had thought it would be the last time he had to help or do homework but apparently, he was wrong. The only thing that kept him satisfied was that Alex was at least quiet ,and did what he was suppose to do.

"AAHH! I just can´t do this anymore, what´s the big deal when I still will be trapped by MI6 I won´t probably still live longer than twenty, with my luck." Ben was very aware of the fact that he was staring with his mouth, hanging open at the teenager. The feelings inside him was racing, half of him wanted to hug and tell him that he wouldn´t die that early, while the other half was angry that Alex even could say things like that. Alex was sitting on the same spot he had sat down three hours earlier; he still had the book in one hand and the pen in the other. Thanking god that he hadn´t thrown his book in the lake, he didn´t exactly fancy a swim now.

"That´s not true." Alex glared angrily at Ben.

"Oh really? You haven´t been there, sometimes I really just wished that that fucking bullet would have killed me but no." His voice was cold and un-friendly, Ben hadn´t seen this Alex before.

"Y-you been shot, and when was this?" Taking a deep breath before he answered, Alex turned once again looking at Ben who now was sitting too.

"Almost two years ago, it has nothing to do with you. If it wouldn´t be for me, this would never have happened." Alex had no time to register what happened next, one moment he was sitting looking at Ben and in the next, he was lying with his arms on each side of his head and Ben on top of him. Staring challenging at him, Alex wasn´t sure what to do never had he let anyone take him down like this and Ben was by no means weak.

"Listen to me Alex; you are not better off dead. Never say things like that again." He wasn´t sure why he reacted so strongly to Alex´s words, but one thing was sure Alex was not to any use if he was dead. Besides, if Alex would even try to kill himself, Ben would give him hell on earth.

"Really? Don´t try, Jack almost died because of me, my parents are dead, Tom is in danger everyday just because he is my friend, I don´t ha…" Stopping abruptly in his small rant, when he felt a pair of hot, wet lips on his, Alex didn´t know what to think or do.

"Are you quiet now and listen to me?" The only answer he got was as nod but that was probably better. "Good, you are not worthless; no one is worth to die. To die doesn´t solve anything."

"Can you get off me now?" A perverted grin spread on Ben´s face, Alex could feel how the heat rose on his face, if he wasn´t red as a tomato then it wasn´t far from it.

"No, I don´t think so." Capturing Alex lips once again, they tasted like sweet sugar and Ben could feel how he got aroused, just by being this near Alex.

To put it simply Alex was in Shock. It was as if his brain wanted something completely else than his body. Instead of trying to push the older man away as his brain wanted, he found himself responding to the kiss. No one could say that Ben was a bad kisser oh no, he was far from bad. He had never felt like this when he had kissed a girl. Not even with Sabina.

Ben´s brain was going on overdrive, either Alex had had many girlfriends (boyfriends?) or if he just was a naturally good kisser. Feeling his uniform pants got tighter; Ben knew that there was no turning back now. All his senses said to take the teenager right there on the spot, not caring if someone walked up on them, which wouldn´t be such a good idea.

Parting his lips Alex let Ben´s tongue invade his mouth, he tasted like coffee and cream. Pulling the older man closer to himself, Alex let a soft moan leave his mouth.

He didn´t think very much at the moment, brushing his hand over Alex stomach and pulling the shirt off. No one could say that Alex wasn´t fit, he was slim but the abs was clearly visible showing off a very well built body. Kissing down his jaw, neck and chest stopping by a nipple letting his tongue caress it. Drawing another moan from Alex, who seemed to get more excited by the moment.

"Someone c-could see us…" Now do not, think he didn´t like it, the thing was just that they were by the lake and anyone could walk in on them.

"Like you care, anyway." Ignoring the halfhearted protests from Alex, Ben continued with his butterfly kisses.

Through the warm sun and gentle wind, moans sweet and passionate filled the quiet 'field'. Alex didn´t know what to think, his body shaking from the climax. He could hear the steady rhythm of Ben´s heart. Ben was lying on top of him. He was grinning but he too was a bit out of breath, warm and short against Alex neck.

"Well no one can say that sex doesn´t increase your stamina." The humor was visible in his voice and Alex could not keep himself from laughing. It was refreshing, and it felt as if a huge burden lifted from his shoulders. On the other hand, maybe the sex was just really good, either way Alex felt a lot better than he had been for a very long time.

"Why not ask the Sergeant of it? Or are you afraid of what he will say?" The taunt wasn't very good but well meant. It didn´t take long before they found themselves laughing like crazy, Alex almost rolling down into the lake. He was lucky that Ben caught him in time.

"Yeah maybe I will. By the way what time is it?" In the heat of passion Ben had thrown his watch somewhere which resulted in him now looking for it like some random lunatic. The sight was hilarious if you didn´t count it when Ben lifted Alex up in the air to see if he was sitting on it. In the end, Ben found the watch almost down in the lake.

"Ugh, I´m all sticky." Glaring daggers at Ben for snickering at him, Alex walked down to the lake, washing off the seam. Ben not far after him, giving Alex a hard time, by grouping and kissing him not that Alex minded the last part.

-

How they manage to get themselves cleaned up, and back on the right track, well almost. Ben who thought it would be funny to annoy Alex because he was bored. Did not help a lot, and in the end Alex had barely made his math and started on his history when it was time for a very late dinner.

"Don´t look at me like that Alex darling, it´s not my fault that you can't concentrate on your school work." They were on their way to the mess hall and so far they hadn´t seen a living soul. Skipping ahead, Ben grinned at his smaller 'co-worker'. Sticking out his tongue at Ben, Alex ignored the older man.

"Come on Alex darling, don´t stick out your tongue if you aren´t going to use It of course." This time it was Alex time to grin. Somewhat it made Ben a bit un-easy, you could never be certain what were going on inside of Alex Riders mind, especially when he was grinning.

"Oh how do you now I won´t? Just not now," said Alex leaving behind a very shocked Ben. "Close your mouth so that the fly's won´t build a nest there." Ben didn´t say anything, unable to wrap his mind around the new face that Alex had shown him. This was the same angst ridden teenager he had been with earlier that day?

Just when he was about to answer, they heard a loud (and I mean loud) scream coming from the direction of the mess hall. Picking up the pace, they had just the time to see a very furious Diana trying to kill one of her servants aka one of the boys from the class that worshiped her, this time the unlucky one was Greg. It was an unforgettable site, half of the class was trying to hide from the furious girl, but the thing that almost made him crack was the sight of B- and D-Unit looking a bit terrified of the slightly crazy girl. Ben again wasn´t that lucky, just coming over the last shock, to go straight into another didn´t help him, he was laughing so hard that he almost fell to the ground. Thanks to Alex help, who was keeping him on his feet and avoiding complete humiliation.

---

"So you´re telling me, that she got angry because he told her the wrong answer?" Alex was flabbergasted; Diana was a lot more stuck up than he had originally thought. To get that angry over one wrong answer, she was supposed to use her own brain then again she didn´t know much more than clothes brands and perfume.

"Yep, by the way what did you do?" Alex lifted his eyebrow at his friend, Tom had been extra specific with the 'you', he didn´t know that had happened earlier for sure…

"I did my homework like the rest of you."

"You know Al, I´ve been your friend for how long? Well long, so don´t pull that crap with me. You didn´t get chummy… should I need to get worried Al?" How Alex hated Tom sometimes, if he wasn´t loony then he was smart. The only down fall with that was, Tom only acted smart when he could embarrass Alex or when his love life came into view.

"No you don´t Tom, now eat." For once Tom did as he was told, but the stupid grin that said 'I know something you don´t want people to know' was still plastered on his face.

---

That evening when Alex climbed into his bed, he fell asleep straight away. Not bothered the least, by Dean´s loud snoring, or the girls' complaining about how unfair life was. His classmates' maybe didn´t like him, the only thing that mattered to him was what the SAS thought about him. Because they were the ones who were going to watch his back, not his classmates, thank god for that.

* * *

Good, bad or totally something? Reviews? anything? Cookies maybe...? 8)


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOO SORRY! that I haven´t been able to upload for some time but school started and I´ve been busy but here is now the 10th chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Day 15 and a new round of ignored homework thanks to yesterdays change of event. Alex had now even more to catch up to. Suffocating a sigh, Alex sat down in the grass in the same place he sat yesterday. Wolf hadn´t said who was going to 'help' him that day and even if he had liked it, Alex hoped that it wouldn´t be Ben. The hickey that he had on his collarbone had been seen by Tom who had given him one of his weird smiles but said nothing. Alex got the tugging feeling in his stomach that Tom knew more than he let people know.

"CUUUBB! What´s with the sour face, well don´t worry moa and Lynx here will make it better." Did God hate him that much? Now if not earlier he would never get his homework done, in time. Alex could almost see the angry faces of the teachers when he told them that he hadn´t done it. If it continued like this, he would be thrown out from the school and then there would be no one to stop MI6 from making him go on longer and more dangerous missions than now. Jack would be sent back to USA and then there would be no one, well Tom but…

"The answer to that is, you´re my problem," snapped Alex. The words had barely left his mouth when he wished he hadn´t said them. K-Unit had been much nicer to him than he ever could have thought and thanks to Eagle and Lynx, his classmates' hadn´t had enough energy to pick on him. He was lucky that Eagle didn´t take many things seriously. With Lynx, he couldn´t say, but he seemed to be a relatively nice person who didn´t get angry easily.

If Alex just had wanted to maim the two men a bit earlier that day, it was not even half as bad of what he wanted to do now. It took all of his will power not to kill them or anything else that had to do with them getting hurt, very badly. Alex was just on his way to do something that he knew he wouldn´t regret but it wouldn´t make the situation better, when he saw Snake coming their way giving his two team members a disapproving look.

"You have a phone call in the Sergeants office. By the looks of it, I don´t think there will be much homework done for you so…" Doing some weird hand gesture Snake turned around, starting to walk back to where he came from. Alex picked up his things and headed for the Sergeants office, the only one that called him was MI6 so he wasn´t in a very high spirit when he entered the building. Muttering Alex didn´t even knock on the door before he stepped in, facing a slightly angry Sergeant.

"Couldn´t you have been a bit faster? Here, Blunt is on the phone." Sitting down in his big chair the Sergeant let his gaze wander over the boy that stood in front of him. Looking not too pleased with the other man, not that the Sergeant could blame the boy. Even he got angry by the man´s cool and very annoying manner.

"NO, what would anyone think if I just suddenly disappeared, are you nuts?" Pulled back from his thought´s with the sudden outburst, the Sergeant looked wearily at Alex, who looked like he could kill someone. Which was a good sign that you should stop whatever you were doing to piss him off, because yes, the Sergeant knew what Alex was capable of doing. Not only did he know about all the missions that had been completed but even of the SCORPIA training, even if the latter had been quite hard to squeeze out of Blunt. He waited until Alex had put the phone down before he spoke, it was better that the phone was out of range before Alex could even think of do something with it, like throw it at the wall.

"What did he want?"

"I´ll be going on the mission two days from now." Sighing Alex took the chair on front of the Sergeant. "Only problem is, my class will suspect something weird is going on."

Alex wasn´t sure for how long they had been brainstorming, in the end they had to go with their first idea. Fake hurt, oh how the word made Alex annoyed. Now if not before people would think he was weird and a klutz. Then again, it was his only chance to get away without any weird rumors or things happening. The problem was just, how was he going to fake it, the Sergeant had promised that he would talk with some of the Unit´s that kept an eye on the school kids so that they knew what to expect. Taking out his books (again) trying to do some studying (try is the keyword), Alex found himself unable to concentrate. There was just too much running around in his head and it distracted him, especially as yesterdays little episode kept on playing in his head.

"Alex, you look like a tomato." Almost falling over when he was disturbed in his thoughts by a soft breath in his ear and a pair of arms sneaking themselves around his waist.

"Ben, what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you, be with the rest of K-Unit?"

"Alex haven´t you yet learned, you´re a part of the Unit so technically I´m with my Unit, even there´s only the two of us." Alex didn´t need to see the man´s face to see the satisfied smirk on the older man's lips. Sometimes you really could wonder how the man fit into MI6 and SAS; he was happy and cheerful but not so much that it became annoying, (cough Eagle & Lynx cough).

Turning Alex let his lips brush over Ben´s, but what started as innocent turned fast into a heated kiss. With Alex pinned to the ground and Ben on top, much like the day before. Not that they got too far in the process before they heard a choked, 'O MY FUCKING GOD, CUB; FOX?' Breaking apart, they saw a baffled Eagle and a stone looking Snake not too far away. Staring at them with big eyes, Alex didn´t know where from the weird thought came from but suddenly Alex was happy that it was only Snake, Eagle, and not someone else, which could have ended badly.

"Why hello, Eagle, Snake what are you doing here?" Scowling it seemed as if Snake had gotten back his voice.

"Could ask the same of you Fox," Snake asked. "You do understand that this could cost you your job don´t you?" How he hadn´t seen the signs, Snake wasn´t happy and he knew that if the Sergeant found out or Wolf it wouldn´t end happily.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Ben looked weirdly at Snake while he gestured at himself and Alex. Snake was baffled; then again, it probably looked a bit like it in Fox´s eyes. Not that he had a problem, for god´s sake, he was fucking Eagle after all.

"Of course he doesn´t or else he wouldn´t be fucking Eagle." The muttering coming from Alex was so low that a trained ear even would have a problem hearing but Ben had always had sharp ears. It took a few minutes for the words to sink in but when they did, Ben had a hard time not showing his shock. He had know the two other men for a long time and never had anything they did pointed that they would be sleeping together and how Alex knew it was even a bigger mystery. Okay maybe not that big as, Alex seemed to get into the weirdest of situations, it wouldn´t take Ben by surprise if it was that Alex had walked in on them much like they had done earlier.

"Okay I´m not even going to ask how you know that Alex, but we are totally forgetting why you two came and interrupted."

"Well the kiddies ending their study session and just so that you know Wolf is pissed to the bone, that D something guy pissed him of pretty well. Not that he got away with it and now has to run the assault course twice the time everyone will do it." Eagle looked mighty happy about it. Alex too felt how he had to restrain himself from letting a small smirk show, it was totally right what Dean got. He had made Alex life a living hell since he had started on going on missions for MI6. So why should he care? In addition, two more rounds were nothing compared to what real soldiers had to on regular basis.

Never had he laughed more, the more he thought about it the funnier it got. He wasn´t the only one either, the way Snake described what Dean had tried to do, the more pathetic view Alex got of Dean. Trying to make wolf angry is not something you strive for to do, and then almost pissing your pants (in Snake´s opinion) in fear of what Wolf was going to do, well you could say that Dean would never do it again.

Back at the mess hall stood Wolf and Lynx with D-Unit. None of the men looked pleased and the student´s weren´t doing homework but talking crap and gossiping about what Alex was doing. The only one that wasn´t interested in their conversations were Tom who actually was trying to do homework. Because of the fact that he wasn´t trying to piss them off he had gotten the chance to sit inside of the mess hall while doing homework, so that he wouldn´t be annoyed by his classmates. On the other hand, that was what Lynx told the others, but in reality, Tom and Lynx were talking and joking trying to 'outsmart' the other one. Not very clever, but there wasn´t much else to do.

"Did we miss something?" The way Ben smiled wickedly at Wolf made the other man scowl shooting Snake and Eagle dirty glares. The two men didn´t take it seriously, even if Wolf looked angry and probably were but they both knew that he wouldn´t hurt them in any way as long they belonged to the same unit.

"No you didn´t but next time don´t take so long." The gruff response was still enough for them to shut up. Turning to Alex Wolf, gave him an annoyed glare. "The Sergeant has been very kind to tell me that you are going on a mission in two days and are suppose to 'get hurt enough to be sent to a real hospital'." The way he let, the words roll off his tongue, in a vain attempt not to sound irritated Alex knew that he wasn´t very happy with it. Feeling a bit angry Alex bit back a snarky remark, it wasn´t as if it was his fault that Blunt suddenly wanted him to go on that god forsaken mission to the Amazon earlier than expected. Not an experience he would want, all the problems he would find there… the mere thought made him shudder in disgust. The thought of the hospital stay afterwards was probably the worst. At least there would be no language barriers as he spoke more than just a few languages fluently like, German, French, Russian, Swedish, Danish, Irish, Polish, Mandarin, Korean, Japanese, Hindi, Hebrew, Arabic, Spanish, Greek, Italian and some random African dialect.

Completely ignoring Wolf´s statement, he looked around, not seeing Tom anywhere.

"Where´s Tom?"

"He´s inside, trying to do his homework." The way Lynx put the words made Alex raise his eyebrow. Tom never did his homework, especially not if someone wasn´t there watching him. And the chance of him starting now, was just too much for Alex.

Inside the mess hall, Alex found Tom juggling with three potatoes while he stood on one leg on the chair. Looking like he had the time of his life, while the chef was watching with a small smile on his face, taking the small antics, with a good portion of humor.

"When you stop juggling would you be a dear, and not put the potatoes back from where you took them Tom. God knows what there has fallen on the floor." Throwing them in the trashcan Tom jumped of the chair, grinning at his best mate.

"Don´t be such a bore Al, live a bit." Winking Tom walked past Alex and out almost being hit by a flying chemistry book that Hanna had so graciously thrown in a small fit of rage. Now sporting, two extra runs on the assault course, with Dean as her only company.

---

Coming back from the mess hall, after they had eaten their evening meal, Alex told Tom about his mission. Happy that his best mate didn´t get angry or anything, to be left alone with angry soldiers and annoying lazy childish school kids was not exactly popular. Turning the whole thing into a joke telling Alex that he should get a tan now when he had the chance, it wasn´t everyday you got to see the Amazon.

The only problem left was now how he would get an injury, bad enough to get way from there but still not hurt himself.

Life sucked if you were Alex Rider at the moment.

* * *

REVIEWS!! Please...?


	11. Chapter 11

**SOORRY! I know it took a while to write this chapter and that it is quite short but I hope it´s readable.  
I´ve been very busy with school and other stuff and I kind of got a writer´s block halfway throug but here it is, please enjoy x)**

**Chapter 11**

Alex was annoyed, or more precisely pissed off to the core. He had tried everything, okay maybe not everything but close to. He had even asked Shark nicely if he could 'accidentally' shoot him, but no, the man wouldn´t do it.

Counting off on his hand everything, he had tried, pissing of some random SAS dude, asking Shark to shoot him, fall off from somewhere high, break a leg or two. Piss off Wolf, try to randomly fall and get hurt really badly. All this and still no result, Tom had laughed and said 'Well Al, now you see how annoyed your enemies are when you just won´t die'. Not that Alex thought it was fun, Eagle on the other hand got to feel firsthand experience on how it felt to be humiliated by someone younger and smaller (shorter too in Alex case), when he laughed at the young agent. Now sporting a very black eye and minor bruises all over his body, Alex did not want to make his fellow kindergarten terror number 1, a cripple or anything, even if the thought had been tempting.

"Food poisoning… no not serious enough, concussion… or maybe not…, ARGH! Why does it have to be so soon! Seriously, what does that annoying man think I am? Superman?" Pouting Alex threw angrily a stone into the water making a small splashing sound. They had what people would call free period, and it was all thanks to Dean who sucked at the assault course.  
"Problems?" Turning around, Alex swore under his breath. He was a spy, and he couldn´t even hear when someone approached even if it turns out to be a former SAS and a spy.  
"YES! I have to get some stupid wound or something like that, well serious enough to get out of here so that I can go on that bloody mission without blowing my cover." Embracing his young lover (?), Ben felt how Alex´s body relaxed a bit.  
"Hmm? Didn´t you have a surgery not too long ago? Couldn´t you just say that something went wrong and you have to go to the hospital and there is a chance that you have to get operated again?" Never in his life had Ben expected a reaction like the one Alex had.  
"Good idea!" throwing his arms around Ben´s neck, Alex pressed their lips together, his face in one big smile. Hurrying off, Alex did not hear nor did he see Ben.  
"Well it´s good that he´s smiling, a youngster like him shouldn´t need to worry about things like that." Heading for the assault course, Ben went to look for K-Unit. If Alex was going to do something then the biggest possibility, was that Alex would do it either at the assault course, or when they were swimming, but because they would continue with the assault course after that Dean boy, it was better to have front row seats. Especially if something would go wrong.

"LINE UP!" Nothing more was needed to be said, thick headed or not everyone knew when to follow orders, in particular when it was Wolf that delivered the order. Taking a steady breath, Alex went through his plan once more in his head. If he was lucky, then everything would go as planned, but Alex had long ago stopped hoping that anything would go his way. Deep in thought he did not see Ben talk with Snake and Eagle that stood on the side, once on a while looking at him.  
---

"What do you think he´s gonna do?"  
"I don´t know Snake… but then again it´s Alex were talking about."  
"Cub can take care of himself; the only thing we have to worry about is that no one notices that something is off." For a moment there was complete silence, both Snake and Ben looked with shock at Eagle. Who was giving them a 'what the fuck...?' look.  
"Nothing Eagle, it´s just that… I had no idea you could be so mature." Pouting, Eagle swatted Snake playfully on the arm.  
"Stupid, of course I can be smart and all it´s just you who don´t see it so often." Smirking he looked more like someone who steals candy from babies. Then again, it should probably the other way around, as Eagle represents the baby in more than one way.

---

Bracing himself, Alex let his foot slip, when he was at the highest point of the course. Closing his eyes, Alex only felt the pain, having his air knocked out of him, gripping his chest where he had been shot before everything went black.

***

Trying to ignore the splitting headache that he had, Alex opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and weirdly shaped but when his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw Blunt, Jones and the sergeant all watching him.

"Ah good that you´re awake, the plane that will take you to the Amazon leaves in three hours." Alex wanted to throttle Blunt, here he woke up from quite a nasty fall and that is all he gets. On the other hand, it would have been very weird to have Blunt ask him how Alex feels. Nodding, Alex gave Blunt an angry glare before he stood up and walked out from the room; he did not trust himself enough that he would be able to be nice to Blunt. Opening the door to the car that stood parked outside, Alex jumped in glaring at anyone that tried to speak with him. Ben would not even be coming, okay it would be nice getting away from the hellhole but the Amazon jungle and some crazy terrorists were not any better.  
-

Watching as the clouds passed outside the window, Alex did not know what to do. He had five hours left of the plane ride and he had already read the whole file that contained his mission and perfected his cover story, he had even a perfect dialect.  
Trying to sleep a bit before he landed was the best opinion he got. Who knows how little sleep he would get, when he finally landed?

"Good luck Alex you´ll need it." With one last sigh, Alex stepped out from the plane, taking in his surroundings. It was warm and the sun was blazing, heading for the jeep that was waiting for him.

* * *

*singing* please review, would get very happy :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that it took so long before I uploaded but I´ve had this HUGE writer´s block. Horrible, I know.  
But now let me proudly present cahpter 12!  
Read and admire, hehe... x´D**

**Chapter 12**

Alex wanted to scream, no wait he did not want to scream. He wanted to smash something; he seriously wanted to hit someone, hard. The best opinion would be to hit Blunt, as he was the one who got him in all this mess. Here he was dirty, warmer than the desert, sweating buckets of water stuck to a chair with no means to escape. Yes, you have probably figured it out; he had been captured and was now trying to come up with a plan. Usually he would probably already be out fleeing for his life, but not this time. This time he was stuck whit four giant cobras in the tiny cell with him. Trying not to move, so that he would not be eaten alive, Alex swore under his breath. Things never went his way, not even near the way he wanted them to go. Glaring at the snakes, Alex's mind was going over drive from all the thinking.

Playing with the ropes that kept him stuck to the chair, Alex hoped that someone would come and get him soon, even if the snakes were there, he had absolutely no way of getting out from the chains that kept his hands together.

He was not sure of how long he had sat there, with the snakes slithering around his legs. That was when he heard a sound, which sounded creepily a lot like a gunshot. Pulled from his lulled state all of Alex´s senses were in place once again, following the sounds from the hallway. There was something familiar with the sound but he could not put his finger on it. Longer did his train of thoughts not get when the door slowly opened revealing a very familiar face.  
"Well this is nice, and exactly on time for the afternoon tea."  
"Hello Alex."

***

The Sergeant was in deep thought, while he was watching over his men walking in through the doors sitting down on the chairs in the room. They had all been summoned but what about was still a mystery.  
"Well men, it seems as if our one and only Cub seems to be in trouble once again and so MI6 have put me in charge of sending one Unit to the Amazon to get him back." What happened next had not been something the Sergeant had expected. All the Units especially them who had to do with the school kids started to give him the most ridiculous stories to why they should get to go and get Cub. The sound was so loud that the Sergeant did not even hear the phone right behind him.  
"Silence, SILENCE! This is not acceptable; if you do not stop this foolishness then I will just pick out randomly a Unit who will get to go. I understand that all of you want to get away from these horrible spawns of Satan but only one Unit may go." Giving the Unit´s a hard glare, while he spoke.  
No one in the room noticed when Ben´s face lit up into a big grin, and not a very good one either it was as if it promised that something bad would happen. Leaning over to whisper in Wolf´s ear, Ben told him of his genius plan how they would get the job and on the same time get away from the kiddies.  
"Good idea Fox." Now even he was grinning, there was no way that this would glide through their fingers.  
"Excuse me Sergeant but I think it would be best if K-Unit went, I mean we do know him best and all of us know how hard he can be to deal with." Ben gave the Sergeant a brilliant smile while hoping that the Sergeant would take that into considering after all, Alex was a part of their Unit. The Sergeant seemed to have been a bit taken aback by Ben but pulled himself fast together, nodding awkwardly.  
"Yes that could be a good idea Fox. Well then K-unit will leave and hopefully bring back a living Cub." Eagle did a small 'victory' dance behind Wolf´s back while the rest of the Unit had smug grins on their faces, whilst the rest of the men in the room stared at them in annoyance.

***

Alex was in shock, he did not know what to think. Here in front of him stood a dead guy, yes dead.  
"Yassen?" the man in front of him gave him a small smile, before handing him a handgun.  
"Can we go now? I really don´t like snakes." Alex gave the now dead snakes a last glance and could not keep back a shudder, why did they have to use snakes?  
"This way."

Hurrying down the now empty corridor, Alex followed Yassen. His head was spinning with questions and what not. Half the way out went smooth but then again Alex knew nothing was that easy and so he was not surprised when they heard gun shots and men shout. Alex sighed, before he took of the safety trigger from the gun. It was show time.

Covered in blood and sweat, panting heavily on the outskirts of the Amazon jungle, Alex sat heavily down on the ground. Yassen was not in much better shape. Hunted through the whole jungle, trying to kill as many of their followers they could. Had lost them in the jungle but it was only a matter of minutes before they would be found again. Yassen stood up dusted his pants and gave Alex a brief glance.  
"I should get you back to MI6 'base camp'," Alex did not protest but he did not look very happy. He was in good shape, but to outrun people with machine guns and bikes was not top priority on his list, of what to do things. Letting his feet follow the Russian assassin, Alex still could not make himself ask the man how he still is alive. After air force one, Alex noticed that he almost had forgotten the dangerous and quiet Russian who had led him to SCORPIA.

***

It was impossible for Ben to stand still; he was just too worried about Alex. They had gotten orders telling them to wait on the outskirts of the jungle, and if they did not find or see Alex before 4 pm. Then they would move in and take the place by force saving Alex in the progress. Of course then the risk of Alex being hurt or dead would increase tenfold if they would barge in and that was what got Ben on his toes.  
Before this Ben had not really thought too much of what he and Alex had had, but now in a situation like this Ben knew that he actually loved the kid. Yes, he knew that Alex was a spy and a good one at that, and it was MI6 who controlled everything but if Alex did not survive then he would not know what to do. Alex was just a kid he should not need to go through this kind of things.

***

Alex was tired and dizzy. It had not taken long for the men to find him and Yassen and so had the crazy hunt continued. In all this, two bullets had hit Alex and the blood loss was showing. He was staggering and sagging behind, steeling himself Alex forced his legs to move. He was not going to die in a place like this with snakes slithering around everywhere. There mere thought made him shudder, snakes could there be something creepier than they could and yes, Alex could think of one, Alan Blunt. The man really took the price. Just as Alex was going to fall, stumbling forward not having enough strength to pull himself up. Turned Yassen around, catching the falling teen, not slowing down. He too was tired but he did not want to leave Alex nor get himself killed in all this madness. The heat was really taking the better out of him.

"Don´t worry Alex, were soon out of the jungle." Yassen did not know what to say to the kid. Alex had lost a lot of blood, but they did not have the time to stay and make sure that he did not bleed to death. It was not as if Alex would not be able to take the pain, he was after all a MI6 agent and one of the best, if you listened to rumors.  
Alex did not hear nor see much more after that because a calming dark took him, sweeping him in a black cloth. The last thing he heard was Yassen calm but strained voice.

-

"Where am I?" Alex throat felt dryer than a desert, and his voice was nothing more but a whisper. Slowly letting his eyes wander around the room. In the room were two nurses and a doctor. Who immediately started to poke and prod, while asking stupid questions.

This had been going on for about ten minutes when the door opened and in stepped Blunt, Jones and K-Unit. Even Lynx who Alex had not known for a very long time was there looking worried.  
"How do you feel Alex?" Alex glared at the head of MI6, Blunt did not sound the least worried about him.  
"Well as good as it can get." Alex tried to pull himself up in a sitting position, but the doctor stopped him.  
"Now, we had to remove three bullets from you, and not to talk about all the bruises and you´re broken wrist, so lay still and don´t strain yourself." The doctor gave him a stern glance before silently closing the door behind him when he left. Blunt and Jones disappeared from the room after that, both already planning, what would happen next. They had not expected Alex to be shot, but then again everyone down at B.B thought he was at a hospital because of his old appendicitis wound acting up.  
As soon as the door shut and you could hear the fading of Jones heels, Eagle did not spare a moment before he plopped down on the side of Alex´s bed.  
"Jesus Cub, you gave us a fright but then again without you here we would never have gotten out from those brats." It was weird to see Eagle both serious and childish on the same time and Alex could not stop a tiny, tiny smile from forming on his lips.  
"Lucky you then Eagle, now you have new victims to poison with your childishness." One. Two. Three.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
It took a moment before everyone had calmed down and Eagle had taken a chair, where he now was sitting in sulking while throwing Alex hateful glares (imagine a five year old glaring at you, and you have the glare Eagle was sending at Alex).

Just as K-Unit was about to leave Ben stayed behind waiting until the door was properly shut, before he turned to Alex. Giving him a soft kiss tasting the sweetness of Alex mouth.  
"Get better soon, it´s quite boring without you." With that, Ben left a silent Alex, sitting alone in his hospital bed. Ben did not need to say the words aloud because Alex could see the message so clear in the older man´s eyes.

* * *

Reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	13. Final Chapter

**Chapter 13**

Alex had to stay at the hospital for two weeks before the doctor saw him fit to leave. He did not particularly like it but everything was better than the SAS camp. The bullets wounds were healing slowly but surely, it would take some while before he would be able to go on a mission but it did not bother Alex. Anything was better than a mission was and he had missed so much school that the brake was very welcomed. Even if they had to do homework at B.B. he had not really gotten anything done, mostly it was Ben´s fault.

Sitting in his hospital bed, reading a book by Edgar Allan Poe in French, Alex could do little but hope that they would release him soon or else he would die of boredom. He was just about to give up when there was nock on his door, and Ben stepped in. Alex had not seen Ben since he had woke up and so he was happy to see the older man.  
"Hi."

"Hello Alex, how´re you feeling?" Ben took a chair and sat down beside Alex bed. He was a bit nervous but he had not been able to stay away any longer.

"Better," Alex smiled down at his hands; suddenly he had felt a wave of embarrassment, he did not want the other man to see him like this, and still here, he was.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit tired, do you get enough sleep?" Ben looked worriedly at Alex, he looked so tired and fragile sitting there in his bed. When that Russian, Yassen had come out from the forest carrying Alex, Ben had thought that his heart would stop, never had he felt so useless and worried in his life.

"Yes I´m okay, you don´t have to worry so much about me." Something in Ben stirred when he heard those words leave Alex mouth.

"Why not, Alex you´re sixteen, seventeen year old, you´re not suppose to need to go through things like this. You´re suppose to hang out with your friends, go on dates not save the world or get yourself killed! Do you know how I felt when that, that Russian came carrying you out from that forest, shot three bloody times!" Alex was not sure how to respond to that, but forced himself not to look away. Something in him felt happy that Ben cared while the other half did not like it.

"Yassen, what with him and how do you know him?" Suddenly Alex felt his interest peaked but on the same time, he was a bit suspicious. The only ones who knew about his and Yassen 'relationship' was Blunt, Jones and Tom who Alex told almost everything that happened him. Alex swore that he had detected a hint of jealousy in Ben´s voice when he talked about Yassen.

"I know him because of you Alex"

"How? He was suppose to be dead, I saw him die, Ben." Alex saw Ben straight in the eyes when he said it and Ben felt as if someone wrenched his heart out, when he saw the hurt in Alex eyes. It was not often you could detect something in Alex eyes but when you did, you seriously hoped you had not seen it.

"MI6 Alex, not that I know too much about it, the only thing I know is that Blunt and Jones made sure that he survived and made him work for MI6. He –Yassen- has some kind of collar that makes it impossible to run or do anything that they don´t want him to do. He is trained by SCORPIA after all and is a valuable asset."

"You don´t seem to like him very much do you?" Ben took his time before he answered.

"No I don´t like him, I don´t trust him Alex, one collar doesn't make a difference, especially not on a man like him." Alex understood what Ben meant but he could still not shake off the feeling that there was something else going on. While Alex thought, Ben moved so that he was sitting on the bedside instead in the chair, which was very uncomfortable.

"Either way I´m happy that he helped me, or else I would be dead by now. Snakes have never been my favorite animal." Alex shuddered when he thought about those huge cobras slithering around on the floor. Already hunted by nightmares, almost every night and the cobras did not make it better. Ben noticed how Alex shuddered and positioned himself so that Alex was sitting in his lap, head resting against Ben´s chest.

"Well that´s true but three bullets wound are not a small thing; just make sure that you get better soon." Kissing Alex on the top of his head, Ben sneaked his arms around the teenager. He had really missed doing this, being alone with Alex, no one else there to break the comfortable silence.

"You know I never felt that third shot, I thought I only had been hit twice." Ben could not stop himself from smiling; Alex really was a special person.

"That´s because it was rather close to one of the other bullet wounds, and such you did not feel it."

"Oh." Alex leant back against Ben´s chest, closing his eyes he had not gotten much sleep that night and thanks to the medicine he got a lot faster tired than usually.  
It did not take long before Ben could hear Alex, breathing slow down and his body relaxing, snuggling closer to the source of the warmth. How long he sat there, Ben was not sure, but when the nurse came in to take a look at Alex, struck the clock already a quarter past five, he had been at the hospital for more than three and a half hour.  
Ben left the hospital not long after that, he had not intended to stay that long at the hospital and he still needed to meet with Blunt and Jones. He hoped that it did not have anything to do with a new mission, after all the kids had left B.B. two days ago and Ben would not be needed there anymore, after all, he was now an MI6 agent.

***

Alex blinked once, twice and a third time. Opening his mouth to speak he found himself gaping like a fish on fry land.

"Are you sure?" Alex voice was small and a bit high on the end. Not that it seemed to concern his friend very much.

"Al, when have I ever lied to you?" Composing himself, Alex lifted a well-shaped eyebrow.

"Quite a few times, you know Tom I can´t even count them on my fingers anymore." Tom the current drama queen gave a very girlish squeak, before he collapsed in a heap of tears.

"Oh, Al how could you say something like that to me? You´re ever faithful friend, ME, Tom Harris."  
This was how the doctor, Jack and the K-unit found the two friends. The doctor who had the least experience with people well person like Tom looked a bit surprised, while the rest tried their hardest not to laugh. Tom and his antics were quite well known.  
It did not take long for the doctor and when he left, Tom stopped his dramatic sobbing in the corner at last. Yes, he had been sobbing for a good ten minutes mumbling in his corner like a mad man.

"So you finally decided to stop Harris?" Wolf gave Tom an evil glare but the teenager did not heed the warn signal at all.

"Yep," putting special force on the p, grinning cheekily at the leader of K-unit. Wolf did not appreciate it; instead, it only made him want to throttle the brat. Never in his life had he thought he would find a person who could be more annoying that Eagle but now here in front of him stood a living proof of the fact that there existed a person like that. The mere thought made him want to shudder, but he stopped himself just in time. It would do little good to show his weaknesses to someone like that. He was not going to make the same mistake he did with Eagle.

What it was that had gotten that reaction out of Tom would forever stay a secret, as would what Eagle had done to Wolf.

***

Taking a deep breath, Alex felt as if he had not breathed proper air for years. Three weeks in that god, forsaken hospital had seriously screwed up his mind. It felt as if he had been locked in for years, but now at last he would be able to go home and relax if not just for a for a few days it was at least better than anything else.

Stepping out from the car and in through the front door Alex smiled a real genuine smile, and it made Jack happier than she had been for a long time. Even if something told her that Alex happiness she had seen for the last week, had something to do with a certain MI6 agent, former SAS, Ben Daniels, Jack did not mention it. If Alex was happy then she was happy.  
"It´s good having you home Alex." Jack could feel the tears rise in her eyes, and hugged Alex.

"Yeah, it´s good to be home," Alex did not say anything else but let her hold him. Feeling a small movement in his pocket, Alex took out his phone reading the message.  
Alex had never felt happier with his life than he did at that moment. Reading the message once again so that he would not forget it, Alex read it in his head once again.  
_  
I love you.  
Yours forever, Ben._

**-The End-**

* * *

This is the end of this story, but I still want to thank all of you who have rewieved and read my story.  
I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Thank you!


End file.
